


One Direction Preferences

by Shawnee_Styles97



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gen, Preferences, one direction - Freeform, please don't act like the people in these, some strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 28,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnee_Styles97/pseuds/Shawnee_Styles97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some preferences that I've written and that people have requested. Also on http://www.wattpad.com/user/ShawneeHemlinger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just different preferences. I do take requests, leave them in the comments or message me. Thanks!!


	2. How You Sleep

Liam:

You lay facing him while curled in a ball. He has one of your legs trapped between his. His chin rets on top of your head and his arms are protectively wrapped around your torso.

 

Niall:

You both lay your backs, but you're facing each other. He has one arm under your neck for support and the other on his stomach. Your hands rest on top of the covers.

 

Louis:

You lay with backs pressed against each other. Your legs are all tangled up. You both pull the covers your own way, in the process, pulling them off each other.

 

Zayn:

You're laying on your side while he lays on his stomach. You have one leg tangled with his and an arm graped over his back. He puts an arm over yours while loosely gripping your shirt.

 

Harry:

Your back is pressed to his chest. He has his legs around yours, trapping them. He has an arm draped securely over your middle and arms. His head lays on top of yours.


	3. Public Display Of Affection

Liam:

He held your hand as you walked around town. Every once in a while he would squeeze your hand and you would squeeze his hand back, turning it into a game.

 

Harry:

He always has one of his hands in your back pocket while you have one wrapped around his waist while walking through the mall. And every once in a while his hand will give your butt a gentle squeeze.

 

Louis:

He puts his hand on your lower back while holding your hand. He would pull you close to kiss your temple every once in a while.

 

Niall:

He likes to hold your hand loosely while swinging them back and forth. Only breaking when something or someone in the way.

 

Zayn:

He doesn't like too much physical contact while in public. A gentle brush of the hands or standing closer than most people do is perfectly fine with him.


	4. How He Distracts You

Harry:

He slips behind you while you're on the phone. He sits on his knees sliding you between his legs. He runs his hands down your arms down to your hands, holding the phone with you. He slips his fingers between yours, slowly kissing your neck.

 

Liam:

You were sitting in bed reading a new book before going to sleep. He leans on your shoulder, reading along with you. He starts poking your side, knowing it tickles you.

 

Louis:

While your trying to watch your favorite show with him, he starts to get bored. He moves to sit closer to you every few seconds and sighs louder with each move until you finally pay attention to him.

 

Niall:

He walks up behind you while you're baking a cake. When you don't pay any mind to him he starts to slowly kiss your neck and shoulders, wrapping his arms around your middle.

 

Zayn:

He pulls at your arms like a little kid while you're shopping. When you don't listen to him, he whines and gently shakes your arms.


	5. He Hits You During A Fight

Louis

"I told you not to go see him!" He screamed at you. "He's my friend, why wouldn't I go see him!" You screamed right back. "No, he's your ex who only wanted one thing from you!" He quickly walks up to you and back hands you. You stood there shocked before you pushed him back as hard as you could and ran into the closest room and sat in front of the door.

It felt like you were in there for hours when you heard a knock on the door. "Sweetheart, please open the door." You open the door and yell "What!" you hadn't realized you were crying until he wiped away your tears. He sat with you apologizing and whispering sweet nothings to you. "At least I know you can fight back."

 

Liam

You both walked in the house and slammed the door. You folded your arms across you chest and watched him. "What." He said coldly. "I know you're mad at me." You stated, rolling your eyes. "Well yeah, you didn't have to start a fight with her!" He yelled. "I wasn't going to let her trash talk you!" You said walking towards him. His face was red with anger as he pushed you back, making you hit your head on the wall. It was silent as you both realized what just happened.

He paled, walking closer to you. "No! Don't come near me!" You screamed and kicked him in the shin when he kept getting closer. He fell and you ran out the door to your friend's house. The next day he showed up at her house apologizing to you. "You've got yourself a hard kick." You laughed and hugged him.

 

Zayn

You walked through the door and saw him sitting on the sofa. He looked mad and tense. You walked into the kitchen to start dinner. You were thinking about other things and spilt boiling water on you and the floor. You screamed at the pain. He came in and looked even more mad. He sighed heavily. "Jesus, can't you ever do anything right!?" He screamed at you. "I'm sor-" You were cut off by a pain in your jaw. You looked up and he was gone. You got up and ran into the bathroom. You jumped in the shower and cried.

After you were done, you got into pajamas and laid in bed. Just as you were falling asleep he came in and sat down on the floor beside where you were laying. "I'd say sorry, but, that isn't good enough for what I did to you." You stayed silent. "I was just so stressed and angry and I took it out on you." You leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "I know you didn't mean it."

 

Harry

His eyes got huge as he looked at your hair. "What did you do?" He asked wearily. You smiled huge. "I dyed it pink." You said happy and played with your bright pink hair. "Why!" You looked up at him and your smile faded once you saw the disgusted look on his face. "You know I can't take you anywhere until it fades out, right?" You looked down and mumbled something. "What?" He asked. "It, um, it's permanent... " You said louder. "What!" He was mad again. "Why would you do this!" He said, grabbing a fist full of your hair and threw you to the ground. He left and you ran upstairs to the bathroom.

You had been leaning over the side of the tub for three hours trying to scrub out the pink, but it wasn't coming out. You had heavy tears mixing in with the water. You heard a sad sigh and a hand on you back. "Kitten, stop, please." You just tried harder, crying harder. He sat next to you. "Please Kitten. I actually really like it." You looked at him. "Really?" You whispered. "Yeah." He said smiling.

 

Niall

You two were wrestling because you said you were stronger than him. He currently had his arm around the front of your neck a little too tight. You knew you made him mad with what you said, but you were just kidding. "Niall, stop, you're hurting me!" You were grabbing at his arm. "I'm stronger than you!" He yelled tightening his arm.

You couldn't breath. He roughly dropped you to the ground. Your throat was red and raw. You were gasping for air, tears coming down you face. You looked up at him scared. "I'm so sorry!" He said holding you. He kissed your tears away, whispering sweet nothings in your ear.


	6. What He Is Like Drunk

Louis

He's usually okay or normal until the sixth shot. Then he gets mean. Not physically mean, but verbally mean. He'll say any rude thing he can think of to anyone. It doesn't matter. He never knows when to stop. When he takes it too far people generally won't talk to him for days.

 

Zayn

He's usually not one for drinking, but when he does, he gets really emotional. If anyone says anything even slightly mean or offensive he breaks down. If people try to comfort him he either says he doesn't deserve their affection, or he gets over joyed by their affection.

 

Liam

He never drinks! If he does, it doesn't take long before it takes its affect on him. He gets really confident. He thinks he can do anything without getting hurt. Sometimes It gets him a few bumps and bruises, and other times it gets him a trip to the hospital with a broken arm or leg.

 

Niall

He loves drinking. It's almost like a hobby of his. It takes a lot to get him drunk. When he is drunk though, he's really funny. Well, funnier than usual. He's always making jokes and doing silly or stupid things. And in the morning when he doesn't remember, he always finds it on YouTube.

 

Harry

He doesn't talk much. That is until he starts drinking. When he's drunk he does nothing but talk. Sometimes he runs out of breath or gets lightheaded from talking so much. And in the morning his voice and hurt hurts from it.


	7. Something He Teaches You

Harry

He teaches you how to drive. He knows how badly you want to be able to drive yourself places, so he buys you your own car and takes you out on the roads. He tells you where to go, when to turn, what gear to use, and more. He never once yelled at you. You're not the best or fastest learner, let alone driver. And all though you never crashed into anything, he was still very shaken up from the first time out.

 

Niall

He teaches you how to play the guitar. He knows you want to learn but never thought you could. He picks your favorite song and sits down on the living room floor with you between his legs. He helps you position your hands correctly. When ever you mess up you try to quit and leave, but he just kisses you cheek and repositions your hands. After you start to get the hang of it, he sings the song to you while you play the guitar.

 

Zayn

You love drawing, but aren't very good at it. He's seen how you draw, and even though he tells you you're good at it, you know he's only being nice. One day when you get home you see pencils, paper, and him in the dining room. "I'm going to teach you to draw." He says smiling and setting you in the dining room. You two spend hours and days in the dining room until you feel you can draw well. Even though you'll never feel as good as him.

 

Louis

He teaches you how to play football (soccer). You were never good at playing sports and never really wanted to either. But he made it look like a lot of fun. So one day you asked him if he could give you some pointers. "How about I just teach you." He said taking you outside. You two spent hours outside playing football. And after many falls and bruises, you finally learned.

 

Liam

You know you're a good cook, but you can never seem to make his favorite dish the right way. You had watched him make it several times. "Could you, maybe, help me?" You asked him one night. He showed you what you needed, the right amounts, and more. He finally taught you how to make his favorite dish.


	8. What He's Like As A Kitten

Harry

He's playful, but loves cuddling the best. He never misses a chance to cuddle up with his kitten friends or his loving owner. He's a very cuddly kitty!

Louis

He's very hyper. It's almost like he never sleeps. You only ever see him playing. Either by himself or with the other kittens. He's always finding something play with whether it be toys, clothes, or, his favorite, the furniture. He's a the most playful kitty ever!

 

Niall

He's always eating. He's a goofy, fun kitten, but you can never pull him away from the food bowl. When all the kittens are given snacks or treats he quickly eats all of them before any of the other kittens can. It's a surprise he's not a fat little kitty!

 

Zayn

His favorite thing to do is sleep. He'll sleep with the other kittens, with his owner, or, what he prefers, alone. He likes to play, but he never misses the opportunity to sleep. And if he's ever woken up from his sleep, well then you best be ready for a grumpy kitty!

 

Liam

He's a very safe kitten. He never eats too much in fear of getting a tummy ache, he never plays too rough in fear of himself or others getting hurt, and he always tries his best to be good and stay out of trouble in fear of being punished.


	9. How You Tell He's Lying

Niall

He talks really fast. Usually he talks at a normal pace, but if he's lying he talks really fast. You almost can't tell what he's saying. He thinks if you can't understand him you'll let it go.

 

Liam

His voice gets higher. Usually he talks in his normal deep voice, but if he's telling you a lie, then his voice gets an octive higher. He always thinks you won't know the difference.

 

Louis

It's harder to tell when he's lying 'cause he's always moving when he talks, but you've figured it out. His knees bounces. And really bad too. If he's sitting then his knee bounces. If he's standing then his entire leg bounces.

 

Harry

He stands or sits completely still. Usually he moves a little, but not when he's lying. He thinks that if he moves even the slightest then it'll give him away.

 

Zayn

He always looks down. He usually loves looking at you when talking, but he knows his eyes are very expressive and would give him away.


	10. Something You Do That He Loves

Harry

You're always playing with you hair. Whether you're just running you fingers through it or trying a new hair style. It doesn't matter, he loves seeing how it turns out.

 

Liam

You always talk. Whether you talk to someone or talk to yourself. It doesn't make a difference. He loves hearing your voice. He listens to you when you're talking and cooking, talking and cleaning, every thing.

 

Louis

You always bite your lip. If you're bored, nervous, confused, mad, etc. You always bite your bottom lip and it drives him crazy. It's something he loves and it turns him on. He always bites your lip when you do it.

 

Niall

He loves watching you cook. You mumble what you need, and always does everything so swiftly and perfect. And you tend to shake you hips a little too. He really loves watching you cook.

 

Zayn

He loves when you read. You always get so into the book that you can't put it down. And when you finish it you always tell him every detail. Your favorite parts and least favorite parts.


	11. He Sees Your Ex

Harry

You two were walking around the mall when you had seen your ex. You hadn't told Harry that he was your ex because you thought it would be awkward and unnecessary. But, unfortunately, Harry could tell that something was wrong or off because you walked closer to him and held his hand tighter. He looked at you and asked what was wrong and if it had anything to do with the boy across the way from them. You reluctantly told him and he didn't react the way you thought he would. Which was good. All Harry did was hold you closer and tighter to his side and kissed your head. "You don't ever have to worry about him again. I'm here for you."

Louis

Unfortunately, you saw your ex almost everyday. You two worked toegether, he was the one who got you your job in the first place. Louis had picked you up from work a few times but he had never seen your ex. You didn't want him to because you didn't know how he'd react. But, luck was not always on your side. Louis picked you up for lunch one day and your ex happened to be working next to you at the time. He would still try and flirt with you and still asked you out, even though he knew you had a boyfriend. And Louis had walked in just as he asked you to take him back. Of course you said no and walked up to Louis. Louis knew this had to be your ex since he asked you to take him back. Louis, to your suprise, didn't say anything. He looked the guy up and down, mentally sizing him up. When you two walked out to his car is when he talked. "He's a chump! I can't believe you dated that!" 

Zayn

He knew your ex because he was the one to introduce you to each other. You and Zayn both knew that he didn't have anything to worry about. But you noticed that everytime you two saw him or he was brought up in a conversation, Zayn would tense up and hold you tighter. But again, you both knew you had nothing to worry about, so you never brought up Zayn's actions.

Liam

Liam didn't know you had an ex until he had to come up to you and Liam on your date to the movies one night and mention when you two dated. And how much you two enjoyed it. After your little run in Liam was quiet, of course because you were at the movies, and tene the whole time. On your way back home you told him not to worry and that you loved him and only him. Liam was more talkative but, still really tense. "I'm sorry baby. I know you love me or else we wouldn't be together right now." He was perfectly fine after you two talked. But everytime he sees your ex he gets tense and doesn't talk.

Niall

Niall was never one for confrontation. And seeing your ex was no exception. You never really had anything to worry about when it came to runins with him. Even when your ex would come up and talk to you or try to provoke Niall, he never did anything. Just held you and calmly walked away like the better person. You loved him even more for this.


	12. When You Break Up

Liam

You're not really sure why you two broke up. All you know is that you wish you hadn't. You miss him like crazy and, though you don't know it, he misses you just as much. You still have fans that ask about you and Liam's relationship and what went wrong. You never really got any hate for dating him. This fans loved you two together, and they tend to blame themselves. You still see Liam around every once in a while and it breaks your heart into a million pieces every time. He's miserable without you but, you refuse to believe that.

Louis

As usual you can never tell if Louis is being serious or not, so when he said he wanted to break up you didn't believe him at first. But when he didn't say anything else, you broke down. His fans never liked you. They called you a beard just like they did with Eleanor. But when you see him in pictures or around town he looks so happy, you don't want him to see you broken and sad. You never tried to talk to him again though you wanted to more than anything. You only wanted to know what went wrong and when.

Zayn

He never showed much emotion anyway, so you couldn't tell that he was actually more hurt than you over your break up. You were definitely sad and mad and emotional, but like most girls after a few months, you got over it and tried to move on. Zayn, on the other hand, had tried to move on too fast and was now feeling the emptiness and loneliness of being without you. You two still talked every once in a while but, most of the time you tried to avoid each other to avoid the pain.

Niall

No matter how hard you tried you just couldn't hate him or even blame him for the break up. He was the one who ended it. He hated all the long distance between you two. You were sad yeah but, you got over it. Niall was happy, so in the end you were happy. You still loved him but, you'd never tell him that. You two still talked, a lot. He refused to stop talking to you just because you guys weren't dating anymore.

Harry

You were heart broken. You refused to talk to anybody for weeks. No one saw you for weeks. Everybody thought the worst. After you started going out in public again, his fans were very cautious. They didn't want you to start rumors or lies about Harry like Taylor did. They didn't want you to trash his reputation. You weren't like that though. In fact you took the blame for the break up and everything. When Harry heard about what you were doing, he tried to talk to you about it but, you refused to talk to him. You knew it would just hurt you and bring back all the wonderful memories you two shared.


	13. You Suprise Him In An Interview

Liam

The boys were preforming on Ellen DeGeneres today. What they didn't know was that she had a special surprise for them, well at least for Liam that is. You were watching the shower from back stage. You were so excited you could barely contain your excitement. You were bouncing on your shoes waiting to be called out. Ellen had the boys close their eyes and that was when you came out. The crowd went crazy with screams and clapping. You looked at the boys' faces and they all looked confused and slightly scared. You went up to Liam and wrapped your arms around him from behind the sofa where him and the rest of the boys sat. He jumped under your touched and opened his eyes. He turned his head and saw you. He got a face splitting grin on his face. He quickly stood up and hugged you properly.

"What are you doing here babe?" He asked still holding you in his arms.

"What, you thought I would miss our two year anniversary?" You said smiling back.

He laughed and kissed you before sitting back down with you on his lap for the rest of the show.

Louis

The boys were on the Alan Carr Show again, and you know what that means. Another dance off! To make things 'fair' Alan had a special guest on the show to be the judge. And that special guest was you. You waited back stage, waiting to hear Alan to tell you to come out. You heard him tell you to come out. The boys didn't know that it was you judging until you walked out and the crown went insane. You smiled and waved at everybody and took a seat waiting to judge. The look on Louis' face was between shock and excitement. You smiled and winked playfully at him.

"Now, I hope that this relationship thing you and Louis have here isn't going to effect the judging." Alan said jokingly.

You fained hurt and put your hand over your heart. "Of course not!" You said smiling.

The music started and the boys did a series of their different dance moves. Alan had back up dancers to make things 'even'.

"Alright. So, "Alan said looking at you, "who won?"

You were silent for a minute looking between the boys and Alan. You crossed your legs and announced the winner. "Alan!" You clapped along with the crown as the boys pretended to be crushed. You stood up and hugged Louis giving him a quick kiss before walking off so they could finish the show.

Harry

Harry and Zayn were doing a radio interview this morning. The interviewer had a surprise for Harry. Everyone knew how flustered he got when you were around and he wanted to see this for himself, and he wanted to pick on Harry a bit but he would never admit that. He had you waiting in another room waiting for someone to take you to the room they were in.

"So I've heard that Harry here, gets a little nervous when he's around his girl." The interviewer said smirking.

"Are you kidding me? He turns bright red, stutters, and gets all shy when she walks in the room!" Zayn said laughing.

"Oh, well, that's a shame 'cause we have her here." He said laughing.

Harry took nervous. He sat up straighter and his eyes got big. Someone pointed you to the room they were in and you walked in smiling at everyone. You sat down next to Harry

"Hi." You said smiling at Harry.

And it wasn't a lie. He started turning red and he looked like he couldn't talk at all. You laughed and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

Niall

The boys were on Ellen DeGeneres again. They were going to have a competition between the boys and five people from the crowd. You just so happen to be there. Ellen picked you and four other girls to compete. The look on Niall's face was one of pure adoration. You smiled and blushed when he winked at you. Ellen had called you earlier in the week to talk to you about surprising Niall on the show, and you completely agreed. Ellen went over the rules and what you had to do. It was just a short obstacle outside. In the end you five girls ended up winning, with of course the boys saying they let you win. Niall came over and wrapped his arms around you as the show ended with whispering 'I love you' in your ear.

Zayn

Zayn never liked surprises so you were kind of hesitant about surprising him on the Jimmy Kimmel show. Jimmy and Zayn were cracking jokes and laughing like crazy.

"Now, we have a special guest here tonight. They're near and dear to Zayn's heart." Jimmy said smiling.

You walked out and sat right on Zayn's lap, making him jump in shock and surprise. You smiled down at him and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around your waist. The show went on with you guys making jokes and what not. As it was ending Zayn leaned into your side and whispered in your ear "Best surprise ever."


	14. How He Reacts When You're In A Car Crash (His P.O.V)

Liam

I rushed into the hospital after getting a call saying that my baby was in a bad car accident. I rushed up to the desk asking for her room.

"202." The lady said pointing down the long hallway.

I ran as fast as I could to her room. When I walked in the doctor was just walking out. I looked at her laying on the bed. She looked so peaceful and small. It broke my heart to see her like this. I walked up to the bed and sat in the chair. I was afraid to touch her, afraid I might hurt her or something. I hesitantly grabbed her hand and held it in both of mine. Her hand was cold and soft, yet warm at the same time. I looked at her face and couldn't stop the tears from falling. If it wasn't for her chest rising and falling I would've thought she was dead. Just thinking about that made me cry harder and shake with fear. The door opened and the doctor walked back in.

"Is s-she going to be okay?" I asked not taking my eyes off of her.

"She'll be fine. She had to have some stitches and she'll definitely be sore for a while but, nothing too bad." He said writing stuff down.

I sighed in relief but, couldn't make the sadness and fear go away.

Louis

"What do you mean I can't see her!? I'm her boyfriend! I have the right-" I was cut off by the lady at the desk.

I had gotten a call saying my baby girl was in a car accident and they won't let me see her. I was so scared and sad but, right now I was mostly mad. Angry tears fell down my face as I continued to yell at the poor lady. If it weren't my baby girl in the hospital I would've felt bad for yelling at the lady.

"I'm sorry but if you don't stop I'm going to have to call security." She said picking up to phone.

"I have every right to see her!" I yelled some more. I was terrified.

What if she died and I didn't get to say good bye? What if she woke up and I wasn't there? I was brought out of my thoughts when two big burly men came over and picked me up and taking me outside. I was appalled! I couldn't see my poor baby girl! I sat on the side of the building crying, wanting to hear that she was okay.

Niall

I was yelling at Zayn to drive faster. We were on our way to the hospital. My princess had gotten into a car accident and was rushed to the hospital. I was sleeping when they called but, they left a voice mail and my heart shattered when I heard it. When we got inside the desk lady told us to sit and wait because the was currently in surgery. My heart stopped and I froze. Surgery. It was that bad. Surgery. Zayn pulled me over to a chair and forced me to sit. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. She was on her way to my house for dinner. I caused this, I caused my princess to have to have surgery just to live! Zayn rubbed my back but, it didn't help. My princess could die and it would be my fault! The pain washed over me like a giant wave. I couldn't help the loud uncontrollable sobs that came. My poor princess. I'm so sorry!

Harry

Her family and I were sitting in the waiting room. My kitten had gotten into a car accident on her way house from my house. I couldn't help but blame myself. If I would've driven her home. I sighed and shook my head.

"Harry please stop blaming yourself. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't your fault. It was the drunk driver who hit hers fault." Her mom kept telling me, rubbing my back. It was my fault. I knew she wasn't a very good driver at night, and I still let her drive herself home! The doctor came out.

"She'll be fine. She just had to stay here for the night, so we can run some more tests, and make sure everything stays fine." He said smiling and walking away.

Relief washed over me. Then as I started to walk out, the pain and guilt snuck it's way back into my brain and heart. I sat in my car all night crying for my kitten.

Zayn

I held her cold, soft hand in my two shaky ones. My boo got in a car accident about an hour ago. I panicked when it happened. She was driving us to the mall to spend some time together when the other car ran right into her side of the car. Instead of calling the ambulance, I picked her up and ran the 3 miles to the hospital. When we got there they took her into a room to see the damage and what not. I insisted that I was fine but they checked me out anyway. I had to get 3 stitches but, that was it. I was able to see my boo after they finished. She had to have 35 stitches and she had a broken wrist. I laid my head on the edge of the bed waiting, praying, hoping. I kissed her forehead.

"Please, boo, please be okay." I repeated over and over again through the night.


	15. What He Gives You As A Gift

Louis

He knew you loved reading. You would read anything as long as it had a good plot. Your favorite genre was romance though. You had finished reading all the books you had and you were getting restless and bored with nothing new to read. Louis had noticed this over the past week. While you were visiting your friends, he went out to the best book store in town. He didn't really know what you considered a good plot so he picked up some book that he thought looked good. When he got home you weren't there yet. He took out all 20 books he had bought and carefully and neatly set them out on the dining room table. He hid the receipt in the coat pocket and went to your shared bedroom, waiting for you to get home. It was half an hour later when he heard the front door open. He peeked out just enough so he could see you but, you couldn't see him. You hung your coat up and walked into the dining room. You stopped in your tracks and looked at all the books in awe. He came out and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"What do you think? Will this last you a while?" He asked.

"Did you really buy me all these books?" You asked in awe.

"Mhmm. I noticed you were getting bored." He kissed you cheek.

He went over and picked up a random book handing it to you. "Will you read this one to me?"

Zayn

Your hobby was skateboarding. About two weeks ago you ruined your skateboard though. You didn't have anything else to do for fun. Zayn knew it was a strong passion of yours so while you were in school one day he went to a good friend of his. He told him what happened and had you a new custom made skateboard for you. When you got home from school that day, sitting on you and Zayn's bed was the skateboard with a pretty red ribbon wrapped around it. You turned to Zayn as he walked in the room.

"Did you get this for me?" You asked with a smile on your face.

"Yeah. I got it made just for you, boo." He kissed your head and took you and the skateboard out so you could show him your tricks.

Harry

Your favorite band was coming to your town and you really wanted to go see them. Unfortunately, you hadn't saved up enough money for a ticket. Harry knew just how much you loved this band. He was actually very jealous of them. They had all your attention, and sometimes he thought you liked them more than One Direction. While you were at work one day he went online and bought you and him front row tickets and back stage passes. He taped them to the bathroom mirror so you would see them. When you got home from work that night, you walked into the bathroom to wash you face and get ready for bed. When you looked at the mirror, you screamed really loud. Harry smiled to himself, knowing you saw your gift. You ran out and hugged him, kissing all over his face. All you could say was "Thank you! I love you!" All night.

Liam

You had been looking at a dress for weeks. You wanted it so bad! But, you didn't have enough for it. Liam couldn't stand to see the sad look on your face when you would see it in the clothing store. He knew it was almost time for your graduation, so he bought the dress for you as a gift. It was hard for him to hide it 'til your graduation but, he managed. When you were getting ready to leave he pulled you upstairs to your room.

"Here." He said handing you a box and smiling.

"What is it?" You asked opening it up slowly.

When you saw that it was the dress you wanted, you attacked Liam with hugs and kisses.

"Thank you so much baby!" You said smiling.

"I was hoping that you'd wear today when you graduate." He said smiling.

You smiled back and changed into your new dress before leaving with Liam to your graduation.

Niall

You had this necklace that you wore everywhere you went. Well, one day Niall accidently threw it away. When you asked him if he'd seen it he lied and told you no. He felt bad for 1) Throwing it away and 2) lying to you. So while you were out one day he went to a jeweler and showed him a picture of the necklace, asking if they could make you a new one just like it. With in a week Niall had the new necklace. He set it in your jewelry box with your other necklaces. When you got home you opened it to put away the necklace you were wearing. When you saw your necklace you were so relieve. Niall still felt bad and wanted to tell you what happened but, when he saw you wearing it and looking happy, he knew that what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you. He did, however, tell you he found it. He needed some sort of credit after all.


	16. He Picks You Up From School

Zayn

He loves picking you up from school. He loves seeing the looks on peoples faces when they see you getting in the white mustang he drives. He'll wait outside the car and when he sees you, he'll kiss you and open the car door for you. The entire time he has a smug look on his face.

Liam

He doesn't like all the people staring at you so he'll either wait for you to get in the car to say anything or park a little away from the school. But he always gives you a hug and asks about your day.

Harry

You really like to walk, so he will walk to your school and wait for you to get out of class. When he sees you he goes up and gives you a big hug and kiss. You two never really pay any attention to the stares or whispers. You two walk home holding hands and talking about how your days went.

Louis

He sits inside his car until you come out. He doesn't want to stand that long. When you get in the car you can't get a word in because Louis starts talking away. Not that you mind. It's just school and besides, you love hearing his voice.

Niall

He'll sit in his car with the door wide open. He plays his music while waiting for you. He usually thinks of something for you two to do after you get out of school. When you get in the car he gives you a kiss and asks you what you want to do.


	17. You Give Him The Silent Treatment

Louis:

He's not really sure what he did wrong. He was just talking to the boys and when you walked in the room you refused to talk to him or anybody really. You just sat there reading a book and texting someone. After the boys left he tried again to talk to you.

"Please baby, tell me why you're not talking." He was kind of scared.

It's been three hours. It's the longest you've gone without talking. You just kept reading. He sat there next to you with a sad look on his face. You got thirsty and went to the kitchen, setting your book and phone down. Your phone started vibrating and Louis couldn't help himself. He quickly grabbed your phone and read through your messages with your friend.

You:

He said my voice was annoying and I should stop talking :(

Friend:

That's horrible! >.<

**You:**

_I haven't talked in a while... He looks sad._

**Friend:**

_Well good! He was mean!_

Louis heard you coming back so he put the phone back and sat back. He doesn't remember saying any of that. He thought about his and the boys' conversation. Then it came to him. They were talking about the interviewer from yesterday! And you thought he was talking about you! He couldn't help but laugh. He knew how to fix this. He sat next to you and brought you into a hug.

"Do you agree with me and the boys that the interviewer yesterday had an annoying voice?" He asked.

You looked at him and see him smiling. You now knew where he was going with this. It wasn't you he was talking about.

"Yeah." You replied smiling.

**Harry:**

You sat in the living room studying for you test. You hadn't talked to Harry in almost three hours. He was sitting next to you thinking of a plan to get you to talk to him. Earlier in the day you were telling him a story and he had told you to talk faster. You thought you had sped up but, you were wrong. That's when he blew up.

"Can you talk any slower! You're going to spend all day trying to tell me this stupid story with how slow you talk!"

He walked away from you and you didn't see him for an hour. Since he thought you talked slow you just wouldn't talk at all. He had come down and said sorry but, you weren't doing it to make him feel bad or anything. You really didn't want to talk if it bothered people that bad. He had already tried a few times to get you to say something or even make a sound. First, he tried asking you what you wanted for dinner. He frowned when all he got was silence. Then, he tried kissing and sucking at your neck, trying to get even a small sound out of you. But the only thing that came from that was a very large hickey on your neck and his ego slightly bruised. A few minutes later he tried again.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. You have every right to be mad. Huh, I mean look how slow I talk."

He wasn't expecting a reply, and was shocked when he finally got one.

"I wasn't mad." You say.

He sighs with relief and hugs you.

**Liam:**

He didn't know what he did wrong and it was making him crazy! He had tried everything to get you to talk to him but you wouldn't. You hadn't made a sound all day! He needed to hear your voice!

"Babe, what did I do?" He was desperate for an answer.

And when he didn't get one, he felt tears prick at his eyes. He was hugging you and had his face buried in your shoulder. When you heard a sound that sounded like sniffling you panicked. You pulled away from the hug and looked at him. He was indeed crying.

"Li, what's wrong?" You asked panicked.

"Why aren't you talking?" He asked.

"Liam I told you about the bet Louis and I made. I can't talk for a whole day. If I lose I have to be his servant for a whole month." You said smiling.

"You scared me so bad." He said, hugging you again.

**Zayn:**

You two had gotten in a pretty bad fight. It resulted in you not talking to him. And it was fine with him because he didn't talk either. It had been three weeks since the fight and you two still weren't talking. Zayn was surprisingly okay. He knew that he'd go insane not hearing your voice for this long. You talk in your sleep and say how your day went and what's on your mind. It made him feel better knowing that he was still able to know how you were. So Zayn uses this is to his advantage to hear your voice before he falls asleep.

**Niall:**

Niall always picks on you about how you say certain words. One day you snapped and told him if he didn't stop you'd never talk to him again. He didn't believe you.

"That's it! I'm done!" You screamed at him.

Once again, he didn't believe you. He kept talking to you but, you never replied back. After four weeks of this, Niall missed your voice so much. He laid next to you in bed. His chest was to your back and his arm wrapped around you.

"Please Princess. I need to your voice. I'm sorry for picking on you. I won't do it anymore."

He waited for a response. A tear slipped down his cheek and landed on your shoulder.

"Please." He whispered.

You turned around in his arms to face him. You kissed his nose and whispered back

"I love you."

 


	18. He Sees Someone Flirt With You At School

Louis

He was running a little late picking you up from school today. When he pulled up he saw you standing there looking very annoyed. First he thought it was his fault, then he saw the jock next to you flirting with you, well trying to. He could tell you were about to snap when you rolled your eyes. He honestly thought the whole scene was kind of funny. So finally Louis made his way over to you and pulled you in for a kiss, completely ignoring the other boy.

"Sorry I'm late babe." He said kissing you again. And just to make it clear to the jock who you were with, he squeezed your butt.

Harry

He was never one for confrontation, so when he saw someone flirting with you and trying to touch you, he didn't know what to do. He could tell you were uncomfortable. So instead of leaving after dropping you off at school, he walked up to you and hugged you to his chest.

"I'd leave her alone if I were you. She cleary doesn't like you and is already with someone. If I find out you continue to bother her there are four other boys, besides myself, that care very much about her and they won't hesitate to hurt you." He said. You were shocked. Harry kissed you and left.

Zayn

He was kind of amused watching this kid two grades under you trying to flirt with you. He stood by some lockers for five minutes watching you try to nicely reject the kid. When the boy grabbed your butt is when Zayn stepped in. He walked over and put his arm around your shoulders.

"Sorry kid but, I'm the only one was gets to touch her." Zayn said. And to prove his point, Zayn slipped his hand in your back pocket as you two walked away.

Niall

He's never really been in this situation before. He was currently watching an upper classman flirt with you. Niall didn't know what to do. The guy looked kind of scary in Niall's opinion. The only thing that came to mind was getting you away from him. So that's what he did. He walked up to you, picked you up, and quickly walked away.

"Sorry, Princess, but he was flirting with you... and he was scary." He said putting you down an holding your hand.

Liam

This has happened more times than he could count. Another guy coming up to you and start flirting with you. And Liam does the same thing every time. He waits until you reject the guy and walks away from him, then Liam will take you home and spend the rest of the day with you. But today the guy wouldn't give up. So when you finally made your way to Liam, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at the rejected boy.


	19. Late Night Call

Liam:

At first you thought it was your alarm going off already but, it never stopped. Confused, you picked up your phone and see your boyfriend was calling you. You yawned and answered.

"You know there is a time difference between us, right?" You asked laying back down.

"I know. I just wanted to know how your test went today. We studied really hard for it."

You smiled. Liam knew you were nervous about your history test so he helped you study and said he'd call you to see how you did.

"I got a 96% on it." You said smiling big.

"That's amazing sweetheart! I knew you could do it!"

 

Zayn:

You were trying to stay up and wait for his usual late night call. He always calls you before you go to sleep because he knows you love hearing his voice. You were half asleep when you heard the familiar ring tone playing.

"Hi boo." You hear when you answer the phone.

"Hey, you called in just enough time." You say laughing and laying back into your pillow.

"What do you want to talk about love?" He asked.

"I don't know." You say, sleepiness heavy on your voice.

"How about I sing to you, would you like that?" He asked.

"Yeah." You say closing your eyes.

 

Harry:

You were sleeping peacefully until you heard you phone go off. Sighing, you answered it.

"Hello?" You say yawning.

"I saw the strangest thing earlier!" He says excited.

You rubbed your eyes and put him on speaker so you didn't have to hold the phone. This happened three times a week at the least. Harry will call you, despite the time difference, to tell you about something odd or strange he saw, or about something funny someone said. Not that you mind. It's only sleep, right?

"I saw a man riding a bike and playing the guitar at the same time!" He said laughing.

You laughed and smiled, knowing you're about to lose any chances of sleep that night.

 

Louis:

You were almost asleep when you heard Louis' ring tone. Thinking it was an emergency you answered.

"What are you wearing?" He asked hurried and out of breath.

You rolled your eyes. Every once in a while Louis will call you, no matter what time it is, so you can help him with a 'problem'.

"One of your shirts." You said laying back down. You heard him groan.

You set the phone down on speaker and hoped that your tired moans and groans would be enough for him tonight.

 

Niall:

You were rudely awakened by Thrift Shop playing. Knowing that was Niall's ringtone you answered thinking something was wrong.

"Hey Princess." He says cheerfully.

"What do you want? It's - four in the morning!" You groaned checking the time.

"Nothing, I'm on BBC Radio right now. They wanted me to call the last person I talked to."

You were slightly angry now. So you hung up and sent him a quick text.

'DON'T CALL ME AT 4AM AGAIN! >.


	20. How You Sleep

Zayn

You lay on your back while he lays on top of you with his head on your chest, so he can listen to your heart beat as he falls asleep. He has his arm wrapped tightly around your middle. Your legs tangle together and one of your hands rests on his upper back while your other hand lays in his hair.

Louis

You lay on your back, facing away from him. He'll lay on his side and hooks a leg over yours to keep you in place. One of his arms are under your neck while his other hand slips under your shirt to rest on your belly.

Liam

He lays on his back with one hand behind his head and his other hand on his stomach. You lay on your side, facing him, with one arm under your head like his, and the other resting by your face. Your legs curled into your middle.

Harry

He lays on his side with his back to you. You lay on your side cuddled up to his back. One of your hands is under his arm, holding one of his hands. Your other hand lays under your head just like his. Your legs tangled together.

Niall

You two lay facing each other. He has your head tucked under his chin and his arm is under your head. Your hands are fisted into hs shirt while your legs are tangled in between his.


	21. When He Catches You Cheating (His P.O.V.) Part One

Louis

"What the hell is this!?" I yelled, wide eyed at the scene in front of me.

Y/N was sitting on top of some guy! I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Before she could get off of him I ran out to my car. She came running outside crying, yelling for me to let her explain. I just rolled my eyes.

"In case you can't tell, it's over!" I yelled out the window before driving off.

I can't believe she would do this to me! After all we've done together!

Harry

I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna propose to Y/N today! I quietly walked into her house. I heard her laugh coming from upstairs. I was so nervous! I slowly opened her bedroom door only to be crushed. Y/N was under another guy and he was kissing her neck! They haven't seen me. I quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen. I wrote a note and left the ring with it.

'I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. Keep the ring. Or not.

-Harry'

Zayn

Y/N was standing in front of me crying and saying how sorry she was. The guy she was snogging was holding his, now, bleeding nose from when I punched him.

"Please, you have to forgive me!" Y/N yelled clutching my arm.

I shook her off and walked to the door.

"We're done." I said slamming the door.

Liam

I couldn't stop the tears. They just kept falling! I came home today to see my wonderful girlfriend, Y/N, bouncing on another guy's dick! She was as shocked at being caught as I was at seeing it. I ran out of our house and to my car. The tears started falling as soon as Niall opened his door.

"She doesn't know how big of a mistake she made." Niall said rubbing my back.

I sent her a text 'I'll get my stuff tomorrow.' and then deleted her number.

Niall

"I'm sorry! I di-" I cut Y/N off again. She had spent the last ten minutes trying to apologize for cheating on me with Jake Bugg of all people!

"No! I don't wanna hear it! I just want you out of my house!" I yelled.

"You don't underdstand- " I cut her off again.

"You're right, I don't understand! I gave you everything! Now give me what I want and leave! And don't come back!" I yelled slamming my bedroom door.


	22. His Nickname For You

Harry

He calls you his Baby Bug or Love Bug. When he first started calling you these you were kind of weirded out. Your first thought was 'Why would you call someone you love, a bug?' But the nickname slowly started growing on you. You think it's absolutely the most adorable thing ever!

Louis

He calls you his Wrecking Ball. You didn't think much of it until you found out why he calls you this. You asked him one day and his only reply was " Because you are the clumsiest person I know." But with the smile he had on his face when he told you you know it's out of love and adoration. And besides, it's 100% true.

Liam

From the day you said yes to being his, he has called you his Little Ladybug. You couldn't understand why until he pointed out the obvious. Ladybugs are red and black. Those happen to be your two favorite colors and the two colors you wear the most. "It fit the best." He said when he told you.

Zayn

AC is his nickname for you. It bothered you because you had no clue why he would call you that! You asked him mnay times, but, his only reply was "Absolute Cutest." You finally asked him what that was supposed to mean. "You're absolutely the cutest person I've ever met in my life. You're my absolute cutest, AC." He said.

Niall

Little Red. He has called you that since before you can remember. You had an idea as to why this was your nickname but, you weren't positive. "You always wear something red like little red riding hood." He said, "It fits you."


	23. He Says Something Bad About You Part One

Niall

You were sitting in the kitchen eating a cookie when you heard the front door open and close. Loud laughing erupted the silence.

"Yeah, she just needs to lose a few pounds to be the perfect weight for me." You heard Niall say.

What was he talking about? You didn't think you weighed too much.

"She's just a few pounds too much for me right now." He said. They must've not realized you were home! You looked down at your stomach and then at the cookie you were eating. You suddenly felt sick to your stomach and threw it away.

Two weeks later you've managed to lose 25 pounds by not eating nearly as much as before and throwing up what you do eat. Niall is taking you to the VMA's as his date tonight. You were getting dressed and looked at yourself in the mirror. You smiled because you were thin now. You walked downstairs and left with Niall. You two were walking down the carpet and you suddenly got really dizzy. You shook it off and continued to walk. Just walking a little farther made you get dizzier and you couldn't support yourself anymore. You crashed to the floor.

Harry

"It just bothers me how small she is. I'm always having to help her get something off high shelves and, she's so tiny I'm afraid I'll break her if I hug her too tight!"

You couldn't believe what you were hearing! He's never complained before! You were very small in size compared to him and even most girls. You were trying to get something and was going to ask for help but, you just climbed on the counter instead. There was nothing you could do about your size.

For the last two weeks you've been wearing the tallest heals you own so you didn't need help. You've been trying to play rough with everyone so Harry will see you won't get hurt. You sat down in the bubble bath and sighed. Your feet were killing you and your body was so sore. You had scratches and bruises everywhere! You hissed in pain when the hot water and soap hit your newer bruises.

Louis

"God, and she can't tell a joke to save her life!" Louis said into his phone. That's how you woke up. By being insulted by your boyfriend. You knew you couldn't tell jokes but, he didn't have to say it!

"It's not just the bad jokes! She's always talking! I never get any peace and queit!" He hung up and sighed. You didn't know what to do. You usually said something when you woke up but, after hearing that... You waited a few minutes before you silently got up and walked to the kitchen.

After you made breakfast and ate in more silence, you and Louis sat down and watched a movie. You haven't talked all day and it felt oddly nice. You smiled to yourself. Maybe you just won't talk anymore. It felt so good not to talk.

It's been two weeks since you last talked. Your phone started ringing as you sat in your room. It was your bestfriend so you answered it. "Hey!" You said happily. You two hadn't talked in a while so you guys caught up. You told her all about what happened. She thought you were crazy for going that long without talking. After you hung up and turned around, you saw a sad Louis staring at you.

Zayn

"She never wants to do anything! We always just sit around the house!" He said, anger in his voice. You overheard him talking to someone.

It's not your fault you would rather cuddle and watch movies than go somewhere! You sighed. You knew you two would have to do something soon, like go out to eat or something. You walked into the living room and looked at Zayn. He even looked mad!

"Let's go out to eat tonight. We can go to that new place you've been wanting to try out. Maybe see a movie afterwards." You said in a rush. You just wanted to make Zayn happy. By the time you two got home you just wanted to cuddle and sleep though.

Two weeks later and you're barely ever home anymore. To keep Zayn happy you two go out everyday. Your poor kitchen has been neglected of use! You didn't want to go out so much anymore! You sighed and walked downstairs. When you saw Zayn he didn't look happy.

Liam

"She's so bossy! She's always telling me what to do like she controls me!" He sighed, looking at Niall. You didn't think you were that bossy. You frowned and continued to clean the kitchen. The house was a mess and you were about to ask Liam for a little help but, not anymore. You sighed and moved on to another chore.

"Yeah, she's always telling me to do something! It's seems like she never even does anything, just makes me do it!" He said louder. Did he not realize you can hear or was he doing it on purpose? It was making you so mad! You never do anything!? What were you doing now!? Huh!? Ugh!

Two weeks later and you were physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. You've been working nonstop and picking up around the house. It was very tiring. Liam never onced helped. Not that you bothered asking for his help since you were so bossy! You laid down on the sofa for a minute and closed your eyes. You sighed at the wonderful feeling of relaxing. You hadn't realized you had fallen alseep.


	24. He Says Something Bad About You Part Two (His P.O.V.)

Niall

"Baby, are you okay!?" I asked helping her up. Everybody around us was asking if Y/N was okay and I couldn't answer.

"I'm fine. Just felt a little dizzy." She said standing up.

"Do you need something to eat?" Someone asked. Y'N's face turned a sickly pale color at the mention of food. I pulled her aside.

"Baby, what's wrong? You never turn down food!" She just looked down.

"Baby." I said in a stern voice.

"I stopped eating." She said just loud enough for me to hear. I couldn't breath! Why would she do this!?

"Why?" I said sadly.

"Beacause I heard what you said about my weight." She said.

I didn't know what to say! I just grabbed her hand and left. I took her to her favorite diner and odered one of everything.

"You are perfect baby. I must've been crazy to say anything about your weight. And besides, I love your curves!"

Harry

What was wrong with her back!? It looked like someone used black and blue paint all over it! Some places were yellow and green. Y'N hissed at something. When she raised her leg up it was also colorful.

"Has someone been beating you?" I asked in a small voice.

She jumped and turned around. Her eyes got big when she saw me.

"No." She said sinking into the water.

"What happened then!?" I raised my voice.

"They're from playing rough..." She said quietly. She got out and wrapped a towel around her small bruised body.

"I heard you complaining about my size so I started wearing heals so I could be taller and not need help. I started playing rough with everyone so you'd see I won't get hurt." She looked down.

I gently wrapped her in my arms and covered her with our blankets in bed. I crawled in behind her and cuddled her into her chest.

"I love how small you are. It makes me feel useful when I help you, and I know you aren't fragile but, you're the perfect cuddle size."

Louis

I made her stop talking!? I've been going crazy with all this damn silence in the house! Y/N always filled the silence! I walked up to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Please don't stop talking. I miss your voice." I mumbled into her neck.

"I hate this silence. Please never listen to me again. I don't know what I was thinking." I looked at her waiting for her to talk. She wasn't talking! Why!?

"Can I talk without being interupted?" She asked laughing. 

I just nodded my head. She smiled. I listend to her talk about the past two weeks, loving the sound of her voice filling the dreadful silence.

Zayn

I just want to cuddle with my boo! I'm tired of going out every damn day! I want to sit at our little dining room table and eat her, most of the time, tasteless food!

"Boo, can we stay in tonight? I'm not feeling well." I lied. She looked worried.

"Yeah sure. What's wrong?" She asked taking her coat off.

"I'm home sick." I said.

"Do you want to visit your mom?" She asked.

"No. I mean I'm home sick. I miss just cuddling and being at home with you." She smiled.

We spent the rest of the night, and week, laying around the house. I missed this so much!

Liam

l walked into the house and straight into the living room. I saw Y/N sleeping on the sofa. I frowned. Didn't she get any sleep last night? Wait! She was at work all night, covering someone else's shift.

I frowned again. Getting a closer look at her face I could see how pale she was. She also had deep dark circles around her eyes. She had a rag in her hand. I sighed. She's been cleaning and working nonstop. I felt sick as guilt quickly took over my body.

I slowly took the rag out of her hand and set it down. I pulled the blanket over her tired body and looked around. I walked into the kitchen and started there. I did the dishes and mopped the floor.

The dining room was next. I mopped and dusted off the table. I threw away some old papers and pushed the chairs in.

I cleaned the upstairs pretty quickly. The living was next. That room didn't need any cleaning though. Y/N must've been cleaning in here when she feel alseep. I looked at the time and saw it was close to dinner time.

I went ito the kitchen and started cooking her favorite meal. By the time I set the table and the food got done, Y/N was awake. I smiled up at her.

"Hi baby." I said hugging her.She looked around.

"I went ahead and finished cleaning. You've been working so hard and I haven't done anything to help." I said sitting down next to her.

"Thank you." She said smiling tiredly. I smiled back.

"Don't worry. I'll help out a lot more." I said.

"But I thought I was bossy..." She sounded sad and confused.

I sighed. "No, you're not. You're perfect." I said kissing her forehead.


	25. You Catch Him Cheating Part One

Liam

You had just gotten back from a three month trip for school. It was fun and all but, you really missed you boyfriend of three years, Liam Payne. You two had been thinking about moving in together once you got back.

You walked to this little coffee shop down the street from your apartment when a magazine caught your eyes. You picked it up and saw that it was just another rumor about Liam cheating on you with his ex, Sophie or Sophia, whatever her name was. (I have no hate against her at all. It's just for this preference!) 

You sighed and put it down. You had texted Liam 30 minutes ago telling him to meet you at the little park downtown. He never responded but, you headed there anyway. You just really loved that park. It held so many memories for you.

When you got there you sat down on one of the swings and just sat there thinking about all the memories from here. Your first date, first kiss. All with Liam. Also the place where he asked you to be his. You smiled and looked up. Your smiled quickly faded away at the sight you saw.

Liam was kissing Sophia, more like sucking her face off! Your heart stopped. You didn't know what to do. You felt so sick! You opened your mouth to get their attention but, the only thing that came out was puke. You had puked infront of your, cheating, boyfriend and his, who you thought was, his ex girlfriend!

They both turned and looked at you. Liam looked so guitly it made you feel even more sick. Sohpia looked shocked. You got up and quickly ran away. You ran to your apartment and shut and locked the door. That's when it really hit you. He cheated. He really cheated after everything he ever said about treating you right and loving you to the fullest. About you stealing his heart and how he didn't want it back.

There was a knock on your door. You slowly got up, unlocked it, and opened it to see Liam. You didn't know what to do.

"Please Y/N, let me explain." He said rushed. You stayed silent so he knew to continue.

"You were away for three months. I got lonely and she was there. I never meant to hurt you, ever!" He said quickly.

You just smiled up at him sadly. "I know. Three months is a long time to be away from someone. I understand. It's okay, I'm not mad." You said quietly.

This made him look even more guilty. "Why aren't you mad? Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"I told you. I understand. Just please, do one thing for me. Don't try to ever talk to me again." You said with a sad smile and closed the door on your happiness.

Harry

You were just numb. You've been sitting here on the couch you used to love, listening to Harry try to explain himself for the last ten minutes. 20 minutes ago you had caught him in bed with a girl you had never seen before. You couldn't even hear what he was saying, your mind was so numb and empty. You felt dead. Like you were on autopilot.

"I'm really sorry Y/N. I don't know what I was thinking!" He was saying desprately.

You looked up at him for the first time since you caught them. His breath caught in his throat. He must've saw the dead, empty look on your face. In your eyes.

"Don't apologise for something you don't regret." You said quietly before getting up and walking out of the apartment you shared.

You had nothing to say to him. It was his choice. You got to your car and drove for three hours before you pulled over to the side of the road. You sat there before you felt a heavy wave of emotion hit you hard. You put your head down on the stearing wheel and cried. You just couldn't stop. You just let your happiness go. You felt as if the past four years had been wasted.

Louis

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" You screamed at him, hitting his chest as hard as you could.

You had trusted him! All that trust went down the drain when you caught him with Eleanor Calder, his ex, (Again, no hate against her! It's just for this!) almost having sex in the bed you two have shared for the past five years together! You didn't know what to feel other than anger, pure livid anger!

"LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMN IT! JUST STOP FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!' He said grabbing your arms to stop you from hitting him anymore.

You were both breathing heavy. You didn't know what else to say to him other than you hate him. You were shaking with anger and hatedred at them both. Poor Eleanor didn't get out of your way fast enough and ended up leaving with a bloody, and possibly broken, nose.

"Are you calm yet?" He asked, letting go of your arms.

As soon as your arms were free you started hitting him again saying nothing but "I HATE YOU!" He grabbed you and pulled you against his chest, trying to keep you from hitting him more.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." He whispered against your hair.

"Me too." You whispered and pulled away, walking out the door.

Zayn

You stood there infront of them as they pulled apart. You waited patiently for Zayn to fix his pants and for Perrie to put her shirt back on. (I feel the need to tell you again that I have no hate for her. I love Zerrie!!!) You had walked in on them just before things went too far.

"How long?" You asked knowing they knew what you meant.

Zayn looked down before answering. "12 months." He whispered.

You drew in a breath and let it out looking down. "Well, if you couldn't really tell, it's over." You said quietly.

He just nodded and looked down. You went upstairs and packed what clothes you had here. You had always kept some here with how much you were here.

"I'll drop off your stuff tomorrow." you said on your way out the door.

You drove to your house and packed his things away in a box. Everything you put in the box had your tears on it. You couldn't stop the crying. You had never been a very emotional person but, he always made you feel more.

Niall

You were on a plane back home. You had come back to Ireland after visiting your family and found your fiancee with some girl. It broke your heart. You didn't even stay long enough for them to understand that they got caught.

"Mom, I know. Yes, I understand you told me this would happen. I'm sorry too. Thanks." You had called your mom to see if you could stay with her until you found a job and your own place. Of course she said yes. But you also got the 'I told you so' speech.

You sighed and leaned your head back. You looked at your phone and saw a picture of you and Niall on your first date. You rolled your eyes and put your phone down. A few minutes later you picked it back up and texted Niall.

'It's over.' A tear slid down your face when you pressed the send button. He was your happiness. You had moved to Ireland when he asked you to. You had says yes to marrying him! But it's over now.


	26. Something He Loves About You

Harry

He loves how when you read you always have to push your glasses up because they always slide down your nose. He thinks it's the most adorable thing ever! You don't even stop reading. You just push them back into place.

Liam

He loves watching all the different hand movements you do when you talk. You can't say one sentence without making some kind of hand motion and he loves that about you. He always tells you it shows how into it you are.

Louis

You hum no matter what you're doing! He's always loved your voice, so hearing you hum a random tune or your favorite song is one of his favorite things. You have a soothing voice and it sounds so pretty to him when you hum. He loves it!

Zayn

He loves how you are always playing with you necklace. You could be having a conversation or playing a game. It doesn't matter. You are always twisting it around and twirling it between you fingers. It distracts him sometimes but, he loves it!

Niall

He loves the face you make when you are consentrating. He says it's cute and funny. You'll tilt your head to the side, your eyebrows scrunch up, and your tongue pokes out to one side of your mouth.


	27. You Are Pregnant And He Leaves Part One

Louis

"No! I didn't sign up for this!" He yelled as he walked to the door. "Please! I can't do this on my own!" You yelled following behind him. "This is your child you're leaving!" Tears ran down your face.

You thought he'd be happy to know that he was going to be a dad. Instead you told him and he flipped out on you! You sat down on the steps and cried. This can't be happening! You're all all alone and pregnent! You can't go home. Your mom made it clear that she wants nothing to do with you. You fell asleep on the steps that night hoping Louis would come back.

 

Harry

"Please Y/N, you have to understand! I'm at the peak of my career! I can't let a baby get in the way!" Harry said, trying to keep you from crying.

"But we wanted to start a family together." You said, voice trembling. Harry sighed and walked to the door witha small sorry. Everything was dead silent. You were all alone. You looked down at your small baby bump and protectively wrapped your shaking arms around it. "I'm so sorry abby." You whisper through your tears.

 

Niall

"I can't take care of a baby! I can barely take care of myself!" He was freaking out.

"Niall, we'll do this together! As a family. You don't have to do this on your own." you say trying to convince him.

He continued to pace around the living room while you sat nervously on th sofa. You didn't even tell him you were pregnant. The doctor called to tell you the test results and Niall answered.

He suddenly stopped. Your heart was pounding in your ears. He quickly walked out the door without another word or glance your way. He just left. He didn't want his own baby! He wouldn't have been alone!

 

Liam

"I don't want kids!" He yelled, stopping you from talking any more. "What?" You breathed out. "I said i don't want kids." He said more calmly.

You were so excited that you and Liam were having twins and you thought he'd be happy too. "I'm not getting rid of my babies, Liam." You looked down at your belly. "Well then I hope you three have a nice life." He said before walking out the door.

You stood there shocked. You didn't know what to do.

 

Zayn

 

"That's great!" Zayn yelled. You were so happy that he was happy! But there was a look of guilt in his eyes. "I'm going to go get something to celebrate with!" He kissed your forehead and ran out the door.

You sat in the living room and waited for him. It had been two hours when you started to worry. You tired calling him three times but, he never answered. After waiting four hours for him to return you realized that he left you. He just up and left you and your baby.


	28. He Hears You Swear For The first Time

Harry

 

You were watching your favorite show while you waited for Harry to get back from the store. The show was getting pretty dramatic and intense. Just as something bad happened the front door oponed and closed.

"No! You stupid asshole! Don't leave her!" You yelled, jumping off the sofa. Harry walked in with a look of shock on his face. You turned bright red and slowly sat down.

"You just said asshole. I can't believe it." He said still in shock.

 

Liam

You and Liam were sitting down talking about your cousin and how she acted around him.

"She's such a bitch!" You said sitting on the sofa. As soon as you were fully sat down, you were attacked and fell back on the sofa. You looked up and saw Liam hovering over you. He leaned down and whispered in your ear. 

"Good girls don't swear." Then kissed the side of your neck before getting up and leaving the room.

 

Louis

Your computer had shut down before you could save a class assignment. You had to turn it in by noon the next day!

"Ugh! I fucking hate you!" You yelled at the black computer screen. "Hey hey hey. There's no need for the kind of language, love." Louis said chuckling behind you. He really thought this was funny!?

"Of course not, love. I've just never heard you swear before. It sounded funny." He said hugging you. "You really need to stop talking out loud, love." He said smiling.

 

Niall

You and Niall loved to watch soccer together. That's waht you two were doing now. You were the type of person that had to win. And your team was currently losing.

"Come on you stupid cunts!" You jumped up infront of the television.

"Oh my god! That was the best thing ever! I've never heard you swear before!" Niall was smiling big. You looked at him dumbfounded. Your guys team was losing and he was happy because you swore!

"I love it! You should do it more often." He said before watching the game again.

 

Zayn

"You're such a dumbass!" You said through a fit of giggles. You and Zayn were wrestling and he said something that made you laugh really bad.

"I've never heard you swear before." He said getting up on his knees. You thought he was going to yell or be mad. You knew he didn't really like when people swore. You've seen the looks he's given Harry before. It just slipped.

"It's hot though." He said before kissing you.


	29. You Defend Him And He Tells You To Back Off

Louis

You were looking through your twitter feed when you saw a tweet about Louis.

(@R/T/N): Lewis Tomlinson has got to be the UGLIEST person alive!

You were so shocked and so mad! The first thing you thought to do was reply.

(@Y/T/N): Have you looked in the mirror lately? LOUIS is the SEXIEST person alive!

You thought that it sounded good. 20 minutes later Louis walked in the house and he didn;t look happy. "What's wrong, babe?" You asked. "What's wrong? The fact that everybody now thinks that I need my girlfriend to defend me!" He yelled. He showed you some of the recent tweets.

"I'm so sorry, babe." You said. "Just stop! I don't need you of all people to defend me!" He yelled at you.

 

Zayn

You and Zayn were walking around a park near your flat when a bunch of girls came up asking for picture and autographs. Zayn took some with them and then a girl said something you just barely caught.

"God Zayn, you're so fat!" She yelled. You were shocked to say the least. Zayn looked unfazed. You turned towards the girl.

"Zayn is one of the skinniest people I know! And besides, what size are you?!" You said with your hands in your hips.

"Y/N!" You looked at Zayn. He looked mad. Why, you didn't know. Unless it was the girl he was mad at. But from the look you were getting you could tell it was you.

"Why would you say that?! First you insult her then you try to defend me!? No, just stop!" He yelled.

 

Liam

You two decided to do a twitcast for a while. You could tell how excited Liam was. He loved talking to the fans. As soon as the twitcast started though, all you saw were nasty, mean comments towards him. Liam just went on like they weren't there. But you couldn't.

"Hey! Stop with the nasty comments or we'll stop!" You said to the screen. 

"Stop it, Y/N! I'll do what I want! Just back off!" Liam yelled.

You got up and left the room.

 

Niall

You and Niall were having lunch together at a new resturaunt in town. You two were having a great time and the food was amazing! A girl came up to the table with a disgusted look on her face.

"God, could you eat any more food?!" She said to Niall. You stood up and took your drink in your hand. When she turned towards you your drink 'accidently' spilled all over her.

"Insult my boyfriend agian and see what happens." You said glaring at the girl. 

She ran away soaked in water. Niall looked at you in shock. He stood up also.

"Why would you do that!? So what, she said something mean to me! I don't need you being ruse to the fans, or defending me!" He yelled.

 

Harry

You were at the store with Harry when a girl no older than you came up to Harry.

"God, why do you have to be a stupid hipster!?" She yelled. You stood right infront of her.

"Make another rude comment to him and you won't be able to say anything agian." You said to her.

"Y/N! You can't say stuff like that! And stop trying to defend me!" Hary said walking to another part of the store. You looked down and sighed.


	30. He Sees You And Your Kid(s) A Year Later Part Two Of Your Pregnent And He Leaves

This preference is in HIS P.O.V!

Louis

I was at the store picking up some food and what not when I heard a familiar voice. My head snapped up and I looked around for the voice. I saw Y/N a few feet away from me. I smiled. She hasn't changed at all.

"Jaden, you have to sit down in the cart." She said. I looked at the boy in the cart. My breath caught in my throat. He looked so much like me. They looked so happy. I want them to be happy with me. I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey Y/N." I said with a smile. She turned and looked at me. I saw so many emotions on her face. Mostly hurt. "Hi..." She said looking down. "How've you been?" I asked. "We've been good. You?" She asked looking at the little boy then back at me.

"What's his name?" I asked smiling at the little boy. "Jaden. What are you doing?" She whispered the last part. I sighed.

"I know sorry isn't going to cut it but, if you'll give me the chance, I'd really like to make it up to you. Both of you." I said looking towards Jaden. She had tears in her eyes. She nodded and smiled. I was so happy!

 

Harry

I was sitting at the park waiting for Liam when I saw Y/N out of the corner of my eye. She was sitting on a bench holding a little girl. She looked so different! I wanted so bad to talk to her! But I didn't know what to say. I went over and sat down next to her.

"You look great." I said. That probably wasn't the best way to start. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smiled. "Thanks." "How have you been?" I was really trying not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Busy. You?" She asked. "Good, good." I looked down. This was not at all how I wanted this to go! I sighed. "Look, I messed up a year ago, and I'd really like the chance to fix it. There's a fair this weekend. Let me take you two." I said.

She nodded. "It's a start. And her name is Sabrina." She smiled up at me. I smiled at the little girl. "Sabrina." I repeated.

 

Niall

I looked out the window and saw a moving truck. Hm, new neighbors. I dressed and walked over to see if they needed any help. A young lady came out of the house. It was Y/N! I wish I would've dressed nicer than joggers and a T-shirt! She walked up to me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help moving in." I said. She smiled and nodded. "Sure, thanks." I picked up some boxes and followed her inside. I set them down in the living room. When I turned to leave I saw a little sleeping boy on the sofa. He looked so much like us. Some hair was in his face. I reached down and moved it. I couldn't help but smile.

"His name's Derek." I looked up and saw Y/N. I smiled down at him. She smiled down at him and sighed.

"You wouldn't have been alone." She whispered.

I looked at her. "I don't want you to do this alone." I whispered back.

"Then help me." Is all she said. And that's all I needed to hear.

 

Liam

I was passing candy out to all the little trick-or-treaters. I loved seeing all the different costumes. My neighbors had company over and their guest was walking out to their car. I saw two little boys dressed as firemen. It was the first time tonight that I'd seen those costumes.

"Looks like you've got a couple little firemen there." I said walking over to her. She turned and I wanted to cry. It was Y/N! She looked at me.

"Yeah. They're just like their dad, always wanting to help people. Even at such young ages." She said looking at me. I smiled. They're just like me? I looked down at them. They definitely look like me.

"Caleb and Brody." She said pointing to them. They waved to me. I smiled and waved back.

"Do they uh... have uh... um have a.." I couldn't find the right words.

"Father figure?" She asked. I nodded and she shook her head no. I thought about this for a moment.

"Can I uh.. um be, like um..." I was at a loss of words again.

"Their father figure?" She asked again. I nodded.

"Yeah." She nodded. I smiled down at my boys.

 

Zayn

I was walking my dog, Boris, when I heard a little girl laughing. I turned and saw the most beautiful little girl ever! But she almost looked like... me. I knew I had a child but I didn't think I'd ever actually see it. I smiled. There was no doubt in my mind that this little girl was mine. In all honesty, for the past year I've been looking for Y/N. Now I've found her!

I walked up to the girl and her mom. When the woman turned around I was surprised. Y/N hasn't changed at all.

"What's her name?" I asked softly.

"Jasmine." She answered, her voice just as low as mine.

"I've been looking for you for a year." I said.

"Well you found me." She said matter-of-fact.

"I shouldn't have run. I was just scared. I didn't think how scary it was for you." I said.

She didn't say anything. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I almost lost her. Her heart stopped when she was born. I couldn't lose her after losing you." She whispered. I wiped her tears away as they fell down my own face. I pulled her into my chest.

"I swear on my life I won't leave again." I whispered into her hair.

She nodded. "I know." She whispered back.


	31. You Hear Him Talk Bad About You To The Boys

Louis

You were coming down the stairs when you heard your name. You know it's bad to eavesdrop, but everybody does it sometimes. You stopped to listen.

"It's just... She never does anything, ever! Even in bed! I do all the work and she just lays there! It's starting to show too. She's losing that curvy figure I fell in love with."

You were appalled. How could he say that!? You ran upstairs and stripped off your clothes. You stood in front of the full length mirror and gasped. You were losing your curviness! You ran into the bathroom and started a hot shower. That's where you cried.

 

Niall

You were doing the dishes while Niall and the boys were in the living room. You heard your name and thought you were being called so you walked into the entrance, but stopped when you heard more talking.

"She complains all the time. It's like I can never get a break!" You didn't complain all the time! You walked back to the kitchen and finished the dishes. You were mad about what he said. You walked back into the living room and gave all the boys a sickly sweet smile.

"Do you boys need anything? I'd be happy to get you anything you need, no complaints." They all looked confused but shook their heads. You walked away.

"I think she heard..." Was the last thing you heard.

 

Harry

"She's always talking! It's like she never gets tired of talking!" You heard Harry telling the boys in the living room. You were walking down the hall when you heard this. You didn't always talk! And it's not your fault! You're a girl for crying out loud! You heard shuffling coming from the living room and then four boys walk out the front door.

"Bye, Y/N!" They all said. Usually you'd say bye back but, you just smiled and waved. They looked confused and sad.

 

Liam

You were getting dressed when your phone went off. It was Liam.

"Hello?" You said. "She's always wearing something short and revealing. I don't want other guys looking at her and she doesn't help!" You hung up. You were so mad! You never wore anything too revealing in public! You heard the front door open and 5 loud voices. He wants short and revealing? That's what he'll get! You walked downstairs and greeted them in your most low cut shirt and shortest pair of shorts you owned.

His face was priceless.

 

Zayn

You were doing some school work in your room when you interrupted by loud noises outside the bedroom door. "She only does schoolwork! She never wants to have fun!" Zayn said opening the bedroom door.

You looked at him with your arms crossed over your chest.

"Hey, baby..." He said smiling worried like.


	32. He Compares You To His Ex In A Bad way

Louis

You and Louis were shopping for a new dress for an upcoming wedding you two were going to. You came out of the dressing room in a beautiful baby blue, mid thigh, strapless dress. It was flowy and had sparkly flowers on the body of it.

"What do you think?" you asked twirling around once.

"Eh, you don't have the curves for it. If you had Eleanor's body then it would work." He said sitting back.

Your mouth fell open at his words. "Why would you say that?" You asked with hurt evident in your voice.

"Well would you rather have me lie and say you look good?" He said shrugging.

 

Liam

You were in a really good mood today and you were dancing around the house to your favorite music. Liam came in and saw you. When you looked over at him he looked almost embarrassed?

"Baby, I don't mean to be mean but, please don't dance. Only Danielle can dance." He said shaking his head.

You stopped dead in your tracks. Did he really just compare you to Danielle?! You quickly walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa and watched some television. Liam came in and sat next to you.

"I am sorry baby." Liam said giving you the puppy dog face.

 

Zayn

You had just dyed your hair blonde, wanting to do something different with it. You walked into your bedroom seeing Zayn laying on the bed.

"You shouldn't have dyed it blonde. Only Perrie can pull off that shade." He said rolling over.

"Well sorry I'm not as good as Perrie!" You said walking out of the room.

"Boo, I'm sorry." Zayn said pulling you back gently.

"No, just leave me alone." You mumbled pulling your arm out of his grasp.

 

Harry

You were singing your favorite song while making dinner.

"You really shouldn't sing." Harry said kissing you cheek.

"And why not?" You asked jokingly.

"Because you can't sing like Taylor can." He said.

"Go away and let me finish dinner." You mumbled. He sighed and walked away.

Dinner was silent that night. You cleaned off the table and started doing the dishes.

"Are you still mad at me?" Harry asked from the door way.

You didn't answer. He sighed and walked away.

 

Niall

Niall had the boys over for a movie night tonight and you were staying in this weekend. You were all spread out around the living room. You sat next to Niall and cuddled up to him. You got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink after a while.

"Thank god she's gone. She's so clingy! Holly was never this clingy!" You heard Niall say.

You wanted to yell at him for comparing you to his ex but, instead you walked upstairs so you'd be 'less clingy'.


	33. He Forgets Your Birthday

Louis

You've been in such a good mood today. All day your phone has been blowing up with 'happy birthday's from all you friends and family. Even the fans are tweeting you happy birthday! The only person that hasn't said anything about your birthday is Louis. You hope he didn't forget!

You went and sat down next to him on the sofa. He was watching a soccer match. You turned towards him with a bright smile on your face. He didn't turn away from the television. You scooted a little closer.

"Can I help you, babe?" He asked watching the game.

"Do you know what today is?" You asked.

"Of course! It's the final game for football season!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

You couldn't believe he actually forgot your birthday! You got up and walked into the kitchen looking for something to make for dinner. After a few minutes you heard a quiet "Fuck!" coming from the living room. You felt arms wrap around your waist.

"I'm sorry, Babe. Happy birthday." He whispered in your ear.

 

Harry

You couldn't believe it! Harry forgot your birthday again! He had asked you why people were wishing you a happy birthday!

"How can you seriously forget someone's birthday two years in a row!?" You asked raising you voice.

"We even have it written on the calendar with all the other important dates and holidays!" You said pointing to the calendar hanging on the wall.

"We have a calendar?" He asked slowly.

You rolled your eyes and walked to your bedroom. You laid in bed for what felt like hours before you started to drift off to sleep. You felt the bed dip behind you and a familiar warmth surround you.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin." Harry whispered, kissing you cheek and cuddling up to you. You turned around and snuggled into his chest.

 

Zayn

You were sitting in bed reading a new book you bought a few days ago when Zayn burst into your bedroom panting, and looking at you frantically. He walked up to you repeatedly saying "I'm sorry Boo!".

"Zayn, what is wrong with you!?" You asked setting your book aside.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot today was your birthday!" He said.

You laughed. "It's okay! It's just another day. I'll have plenty more birthdays!" You said.

"I feel bad though." He said looking down.

You lifted his face to look at you. "It's okay baby." You said kissing him.

He kissed back crawling over you to lay on top of you.

"Happy birthday, Boo." He said kissing you some more.

 

Liam

You had just finished getting ready for dinner with your family tonight. They insisted on taking you out for your birthday. You walked downstairs just as Liam came through the front door.

"Why all dressed up?" He asked.

"My family insisted on taking me out to dinner for my birthday." You answered walking out the door.

When you finally got home you went up to your room and changed your clothes. Liam came in with his hands behind his back. He walked over to you and held out his hand. In it was a flat black velvet box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. You looked up at Liam with your mouth opened.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." Liam said putting the necklace on you.

 

Niall

You got up and started your day off as usual. When you went to work there was a cupcake waiting for you. People were smiling at you. You thought it was kind of weird. You thought people were trying to prank you. When you got home that evening Niall looked guilty of something.

"I'm sorry princess. I forgot today was your birthday!" He said sadly.

You were confused. You went and looked at the calendar to see what the date was. Your eyes got big. You forgot today was your birthday! You walked back to a sad Niall.

"It's okay, babe, I forgot too." You said laughing.


	34. He Proposes

Liam 

You and Liam were spending the weekend at Disney World. It was Liam's idea. He said you two needed a vacation.

You two were currently on the Ferris wheel. You were looking at all the pretty lights when Liam said you name.

"Y/N," You looked over at him.

He took your hand and locked your fingers together.

"We've been together long enough for me to know that I want to live the rest of my life with you. You make me a better person." He chuckled.

"I know I'm not down on one knee or anything but, will you please make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?"

You didn't know you were crying until he wiped the tears away. You couldn't find your voice. You nodded your head and flung your arms around his neck.

 

Louis

You and Louis were looking around at the mall. He had pulled you over to a jewelry store and started asking you what ring you liked. How you didn't catch on is still a mystery.

"Um, that one." You said pointing to the ring you liked.

He looked at the worker and nodded. Louis tapped you on the shoulder to get your attention. You turned around and saw all the people in the store smiling and looking at you. You looked down and saw Louis on one knee holding the ring you had just picked out.

"Y/N, I know we haven't been together for a long time but, I can't live without you. You make me happier than I've been in a long time. Will you please say yes to being my wife?" He asked shakily.

"Yes!" You said as tears down your face.

He wrapped you in a hug. As he put the ring on your finger everybody started clapping.

 

Zayn

You had gotten off work early and texted Zayn to let him know. You had walked in the front door and saw rose petals and candles everywhere. You followed the petals out the back door and saw the pool was covered in rose petals and little floating candles as well.

"Zayn!" You yelled but you got no reply.

You turned back around and saw Zayn dressed in a white button down and black dress pants. He walked up to you and took your left hand.

"Marry me." He said. He's a man of few words. 

You smiled back and nodded. He slipped a beautiful ring on your finger and kissed your hand. You guy's song started playing and you two slow danced along to it.

 

Harry

You and Harry were sitting on the sofa watching some show.

"Will you marry me?" He casually asked, looking at the television.

"What?" You were surprised by his straight forwardness with a question like that.

He turned and looked at you. You looked down at his hand and saw he was playing with a ring that was too small for his fingers. You looked up at him.

"Will you marry me?" He asked again.

"Um... Yes." You were stunned.

He smiled and put the ring on your finger and pulled you into his side.

 

Niall

You got home from your classes and set your book bag down by the door. You had a really good day and it's just going to get better by seeing your boyfriend, Niall. You went upstairs and walked into your bedroom. You saw a little white teddy bear sitting in the middle of the bed. You walked up to it and picked it up. A little note was taped to it.

'Marry me' is all it said. A beautiful ring was tied around it's neck. You untied the ring and put it on. You turned around and saw Niall. He looked at your hand and smiled.


	35. He Treats You Bad In Front Of Fans

Louis

You and Louis were spending the day at the beach. He had been a little grumpy since he woke up and his mood hadn't improved even a little. You were laying on a towel tanning and Louis was surfing. He came back over to your spot just as his phone went off. After reading it he looked even more mad. You had seen fans all over the beach and hoped they wouldn't bother Louis today. Thankfully they kept their distance.

"We have to go." Is all he said before heading towards the car. You were picking up both of you guys' things when he stomped back over to you and harshly pulled you to your feet. You dropped everything .

"God, can you do anything!?" He shouted at you. All you heard were the gasp of his fans around you.

 

Harry

You and Harry were walking home from the movies when a bunch of fans came over and asked you two for pictures. Harry sighed, obviously not in the mood. You smiled and started taking pictures with them.

"Jesus Christ, Y/N let's go!" He said pulling too hard on your arm. You fell into his side. You saw people taking pictures and videos of the whole scene.

 

Zayn

Zayn was in a bad mood, but he had agreed to go on a walk with you. You had tried talking to him but he never replied. After a while you saw some fans walking up to you and Zayn. You knew he didn't want to have to deal with people right now. You didn't want his fans to think he was mad at them or something.

"Zayn, why don't we head home?" You said gently pulling on his arm.

"Jesus, Y/N! You were the one that wanted to walk in the first place!" He said roughly pushing you back. You lost your balance and fell to the ground. All the fans that were walking towards you stopped.

 

Niall

You and Niall decided to go out to eat for his first day off tour. You let him pick where you two went. When you got there you two sat down and the waiter took your orders.

You two talked about how tour was and what you did while he was gone. When you got your food all conversation stopped so you two could eat.

"This doesn't taste right." Niall said. "Come on, we're going somewhere else." He stood up.

"Niall just ask for something else."

"No! We're leaving!" He said tanking roughly on your arm. You heard gasps and saw fans outside the window.

 

Liam

You and Liam were at the park kicking a ball back and fourth. You could tell that he was getting frustrated with you because your kicking was off. You were never very sporty and it didn't help the situation.

Fans were everywhere. They enjoyed watching you two play ball.

"Jesus, Y/N, all you have to do is aim for me!"

"I'm sorry!" You huffed.

"Just like this!" He kicked the ball and it hit you in the stomach. The fans watched with wide eyes as you fell.

"Get up." Liam said rolling his eyes.


	36. You Fight With His Ex And He Takes Her Side Part One

Niall

Niall had taken you to Ireland for a vacation. You absolutely loved it here! Unfortunately his ex-girlfriend, Holly, had heard he was back and wanted to catch up. We were all sitting in a booth at a pub they used to go to. Holly kept flirting with him! Ugh! Could she make it more obvious!?

"So I saw that your derby racer won last week." Holly said, twirling her hair.

Niall smiled real big. "Yeah, he did great!"

Well, that's something new. "I didn't know you liked derby, Niall." You said curiously.

"Yeah, I love the derby!" He said smiling.

"Why don't you leave this conversation to us. You obviously don't know what we're talking about." Holly said with an attitude.

"Well I want to learn about it. So I'll talk with you guys." You said.

"No, she's right Y/N, you don't really know anything about the derby." Niall said.

Your mouth fell open in shock. That did not just happen.

 

Louis

You and Louis were attending a red carpet event together. For some unknown reason his ex-girlfriend, Eleanor, was there. And wearing the same dress as you! She came up and hugged him. When she pulled away she looked you up and down and grimaced.

"Y/N, you look..." She said trailing off.

Louis put his arm around your waist and looked around at all the people. Eleanor wouldn't stop staring at you.

"I'm sorry, but is there something wrong?" You asked nicely.

"Hun, everything is wrong. You really shouldn't wear a dress that's too small and makes you look like you're carrying a baby." She said with disgust in her voice.

"Your mouth fell open. "This dress fits me perfectly fine, thank you!" You said.

"Actually, she's kind of right., babe." Louis said shrugging.

Eleanor smirked at you. You felt your eyes burn with tears as you wrapped your arms around your belly.

 

Liam

You, Liam, and the boys all went to the park to play soccer. While they played you sat under a tree and cheered Liam's team on. All of a sudden you saw a tall, skinny girl run up to Liam and hug him. You looked a little closer and saw that his ex-girlfriend, Danielle, was wrapped in your boyfriend's arms.

"Would you like to join in?" He asked her.

"Sure! It doesn't look like Y/N's very sporty." She said looking at you.

"I'm sporty! I'm just kind of tired today." You defended yourself.

"Actually baby, you really aren't very sporty at all." Liam said and turned back to Danielle.

You sighed and looked down.

 

Zayn

You were looking at new glasses since yours broke and you didn't want contacts. Zayn was somewhere else in the store. Probably looking at music. You took a pair and put them on, looking in the mirror.

"Y/N?" You turned around and saw Perrie, Zayn's ex-girlfriend.

"Hi Perrie." You said shyly.

"what are you doing with those on?" She said slowly.

"I'm looking at glasses. Mine broke." You explained.

"You really shouldn't wear glasses." She said with a look of disgust.

"I don't look that bad." You said.

"She's right boo. You shouldn't." Zayn said from beside you.

"You said you loved me in glasses." You said quietly.

 

Harry

You and Harry were walking around a little park together. You two thought it was a nice day to take a walk. As you were walking you tripped over your foot and you heard a laugh. You looked up and saw Taylor, Harry's ex-girlfriend, laughing at you.

"Wow, I didn't know Harry was into clumsy girls now." She said smirking.

You stood up and dusted your pants off. "I'm not that clumsy." You said defensively.

"Actually kitten, you are. You fall a lot." Harry said guiltily.

You frowned and looked down as you two kept walking.

 

 

Sorry it took so long to update! Please forgive me! Any way here's another one! I hope you enjoy it! And just for the record I don't have any hate towards the girls (except for Taylor) and don't think they would ever treat people like this (except for Taylor)! Thanks!


	37. You Fight With His Ex And He Takes Her Side Part 2

**His P.O.V.**

**Niall**

I looked over and saw Y/N talking to the bartender. I smiled, she looked like she was having fun here. She usually doesn't like coming to pubs with me. I turned my attention back to Holly.

"She just doesn't fit in here. She's not from Ireland so she needs to go back to where she came from." Holly said.

I was confused. "Wait, who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Y/N..." She said slowly.

"Y/N's here with me. I want to see where I came from. Don't be so mean." I raised my voice.

Y/N looked over this way. When she saw the look on my face she came over and put a hand on my arm.

"I think it's time to go." Y'N said.

We walked out to the car. "Y/N I'm sorry for how I acted in there. If you want to learn about Derby I'd be more than happy to teach you everything I know about it." I said stuffing my hands in my front pockets.

She just smiled and got in the car. Is she mad or...?

 

**Louis**

Y/N was walking with her arms crossed over her stomach like she was trying to cave in on herself. I didn't understand why. She's usually so confident. I put an arm around her waist and leaned in to her.

"What's wrong babe?" I whispered in her ear.

"Nothing, just. Not feeling well I guess." She wouldn't even look at me.

I frowned. I felt hurt that she wouldn't look me in the eye when she talked to me. She usually makes direct eye contact with anybody she's talking to.

"Well you look stunning tonight if that helps any." I said smiling. She truly does look stunning tonight. I'm incredibly lucky.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "That's not what you said half an hour ago." She mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

My eyes widened. I thought back to what I had said earlier. All that came to mind was when Eleanor was talking to us... Oh shit!

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize what I had said! Don't listen to anything I said earlier. You truly do look stunning tonight. I'm lucky no one's trying to steal you away from me!"

She looked up at me and gave me a shy smile. She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my side as we continued to walk and talk to people.

 

**Liam**

Y/N and I were at home now. I had just taken a shower and after getting dressed I saw Y/N curled up in a ball on the sofa watching Finding Nemo. I frowned.

"Baby, I thought we were going to watch this together?" I asked.

"Sorry, I thought you'd want to go do something sporty with all your sporty friends." She said not looking away from the movie.

"What on earth are you talking about? I love watching movies with you." I sat down next to her and paused the movie.

"Well you like doing sporty stuff and I'm not sporty so..." She said shrugging.

"Is this about earlier?" I asked quietly.

She didn't say anything. I sighed and wrapped her in my arms.

"I like doing 'sporty things' but, I like cuddling on the sofa with my favorite girl watching movies." I said kissing the side of her head.

She snuggled up in my arms and pressed play.

 

**Zayn**

Y/N had ran into more things than I could count on our way home. She didn't get any glasses while we were out and I couldn't figure out why. I opened the front door for her and just as she was about to walk in, she walked into the side of the house. I pulled her into the house before she hurt herself anymore.

"Y/N if you can't see then why didn't you get any glasses?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to look bad." She said looking down.

"What do you mean? You look adorable in glasses." I was surprised she'd even think that!

"But you said they didn't look good on me." She looked up at me.

I sighed. "I did, didn't I?" She nodded.

I grabbed my keys. "Well for now on if I say anything as crazy as that then slap me as hard as you can." I kissed forehead and helped her back into the car.

 

**Harry**

Y/N and I had been walking for awhile. I knew she liked piggy back rides so I thought I'd ask her if she wanted one.

"Hey kitten, do you want a piggy back ride? I haven't given you one in a while." I asked.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"Why so I slow us down by falling?" She asked.

"What? No, I just know how much you like them." I said.

She didn't say anything, just kept walking. Unfortunately, she tripped over a crack in the ground and fell. I quickly went and helped her up. She huffed and dusted herself off.

"If you're upset about what I said earlier then I'm sorry. I really have no room to talk. I trip a lot too." I said.

"It's not that you said that. It's that you agreed with her." She said.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll defend you." I said.

She just walked behind me and jumped on my back. I held onto her legs before she fell. She kissed my cheek and sighed.


	38. He Finds You Painting (His P.O.V.)

Liam  
I walked into the house only to be hit with the strong smell of paint. I was so confused. I walked into the living room and saw Y/N in a old shirt and jeans covered in paint from head to toe.  
"Love, what on earth are you doing?" I asked amused.   
She turned around and gave me a big smile.  
"I wanted to try something new." was all she said before she turned back around and continued painting.

 

 

Harry  
I woke up to the sound of music blaring from downstairs. I slowly got up with a sigh and walked downstairs to investigate. It was coming from the kitchen. When I walked in there I was met with the sight of Y/N standing on a chair with a paint brush in her hand.   
"What on earth are you doing? It's 10 in the bloody morning!" I said in disbelief.   
She turned around dripping paint onto the floor.   
"I wanted the kitchen finished." She said putting her hands behind her back.  
I sighed and shook my head.

 

 

Louis  
I couldn't find my mischievous girlfriend anywhere! It was almost time for her doctor's appointment! I walked around the house yelling her name but got no response. I followed the faint smell if paint. I peeked my head in through the cracked door.  
"Babe, what are you doing?" I asked quietly.   
"I wanted to finish the nursery before the baby comes." She said rubbing her big belly.

 

 

 

Niall

I felt something hit my forehead so I opened my eyes, still tired. I looked above me and saw Y/N standing there painting the wall behind our bed. I looked next to me and saw empty cans of Monster and bright green paint drying on our sheets.

"Sweetpea, what are you doing?" I asked wiping the paint off my face.

"I wasn't tired and I had all this energy and I know we've been talking about repaint the bedroom so I went ahead and got the paint. I was going to wait for you but I just had all this energy." She said with a giggle at the end.

Once the sleep left my mind I realized what a mess our room became and what color our room was soon to be. I internally groaned, but I got up and helped her finish the little bit she still had left. After the room was fully painted in the overly bright green I looked over and saw her passed out holding a paint brush.

 

 

Zayn

Y/N always loved watching me paint. She found it extremely interesting. After a while she started asking if she could paint with me. I knew small pieces of canvas wasn't going to be enough so I turned our basement into a giant paint room.

I came home one day from the studio and couldn't find Y/N anywhere. Usually she'd be watching television or reading a new book she got. I walked down to the basement out of curiosity. I saw her painting a part of one wall in different colored stripes. I watched as she took a new color and started putting small polka dots over top.

I smiled. She still doesn't know I'm here. I walked over and picked up a paint brush, dipping it in the purple paint. I looked over at her to see her smiling at me. I smiled back and started putting polka dots on the blue strip of wall.


	39. When He Catches You Cheating Part Two

Louis

It's been three months since I last saw Y/N. I know it's wrong, but I miss her so much. I know what she did was wrong, but everybody makes mistakes.

I walked into a store to pick up some groceries when I saw Y/N walking down the same aisle. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know what to say. I turned around hoping she wouldn't see me.

"Louis?" I heard a soft voice say behind me. I turned around and gave Y/N a small smile.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I know it won't help much, but I just wanted you to know how sorry I truly am." She says before walking away.

 

Harry

I broke up with Y/N three months ago and I've never felt more miserable in my life. I miss her so much. She's tried multiple times to contact me, but I can't bring myself to answer her calls or texts.

I heard a knock at my door so I went to answer it. To my surprise, Y/N was standing there with a box of things and tears in her eyes. She looked down then back up at me.

"I, um.. I'm moving and as I was packing I found some of your things." She said handing me the box.

I saw a chain around her neck with the ring on it! I dropped the box and quickly pulled her into a hug. I could feel her tears wetting my shirt.

 

Zayn

Three months. That's how long it's been since I left Y/N. Two months ago is when I heard she was pregnant, with my baby. Two months and two weeks is when I found out the guy I thought she was cheating on me with forced her. I haven't seen her since, I'm too ashamed.

I picked up my phone and dialed the familiar number. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered with a lump forming in my throat.

"Me too." She whispered back.

 

Liam

I haven't seen or heard from Y/N since I picked my things up. I've been talking to a nice girl, Sophia. She makes me happy and she knows what I'm going through.

 

Niall

I forgave her. I knew from the start that I couldn't leave her. She's my everything. I'm still cautious when she's alone or any guy is around her, but I'll learn to trust her again. It'll just take time.

 

Sorry it took so long. Sorry the last two are so short.


	40. You Catch Him Cheating Part Two

Liam

It had been three months since you left Liam. You missed him so much, but you couldn't get the scene you witnessed out of your head. It was like a perminent mark on your brain. 

You were jogging through the same park one morning when you ran strraight into someone. Luckily they caught you before you could fall. When you looked to see who it was, you wanted to puke again. Liam looked down at you with a shy smile. 

"After all this time you still fall for me." He tried to make a joke, no one found it funny. 

He helped you stand up again. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I haven't seen Sophia since that night." He said watching you carefully. 

"I just really need another chance to show you how you deserve to be treated." He looked down then back up at you. "Please." He whispered.

 

Harry

You knew it was wrong. To go and try to get Harry back after what he did. But you missed him so much. It was like you didn't know how to function without him in your life. 

You walked up to his front door and knocked twice. Your heart was pounding so hard in your chest you thought it was going to leap out. The door opened and all you heard was a gasp. 

You looked up to see Harry's blood shot eyes staring back at you in suprise. He stepped aside for you to come in. When you walked in the apartment you saw that it was left the same way it was the last time you were here. 

You turned around to face him and took a deep breath. "You hurt me really bad. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you."

He looked down in shame and disappointment. 

"But, at the same time, I can't live without you." You finished quietly. 

He looked up quickly. His eyes big and full of hope. 

"Are you serious?" He asked.

All you had to do was nod before he engulfed you in a big, warm hug. God, you missed him.

 

Louis

You haven't actually seen Louis since that day. You know he's still trying to apologise if the constant flowers sent to your home and work are anything to go by. You didn't know what to do with them so when your house was completely decorated with the flowers, you started giving to you co- workers and family. 

You were sitting at home when you heard the door bell ring. You looked at the time to see it was two o'clock. This was the exact time everyday for the past four months that the flowers would be delivered. 

You sighed and got up, going to the door. When you opened it you were supirsed to see Louis himself standing there holding another bouquet of beautiful pink and purple flowers. He had a sad, lost puppy look on his face. 

You knew you couldn't hold a grudge forever, no matter how bad you wanted to. You held the door open wider for him. He dropped the flowers and pulled you into a gentle hug. You leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you." He whispered into your ear before gently kising you for the first time in months.

 

Zayn

When you dropped his things off the next day he pulled you into the house and refused to let you leave until he explained everything. You didn't want to listen to any of it, but you couldn't help it. After he was done talking he stood there waiting for your reaction. 

"will you ever do it again?" You asked hesitently. 

"Never." He said shaking his head. 

You nodded and walked into the kitchen to start lunch for the two of you. You didn't know how reaction to it so you did what you do best and didn't react at all. 

 

Niall

You never got an explenation. You never answered his calls or texts. You didn't answer the door when he visited on tour. You just didn't care. You had moved on. You got a new job and home and you had started seeing someone after six months. Of course you still heard about Niall and what happened, but you didn't listen. No one bothered you about it and you were happy about that. From what you could tell Niall was over it as well. He had finally stopped trying to contact you after five months. You hope to atleast be friends one day, but now's not the right time.

 

 

So sorry for the long wait! I'm sorry if it's not that good. I was kind of in a rush to post it because I won't get another chance to until atleast Sunday and that seemed too long a wait for me. Enjoy!


	41. Something That Annoys You/Him

Louis  
It annoys him to one end when you sing or talk along with movies. When he watches a movie he wants to hear the actors and actresses talking, not anybody else. When he hears you talking along with the movie he’ll roll his eyes or sigh loudly hoping that you’ll get the hint. If you don’t understand the first time he’ll lean over you and put his hand over your mouth and shush you. You’ll mumble a quiet “sorry” to him before he removes his hand from your mouth and sits back down to finish the movie. 

 

Liam  
It really annoys him when he sees you biting your nails. He knows it’s not something that you can help, but it bugs him to no end! When he sees you biting your nails he’ll remove your hand from your mouth in hopes that it’ll help. If he sees you going to bite your nails again then he’ll take your hand and hold it in his. He tries to convince you to chew gum or do something else instead of biting your nails.

 

Zayn  
He finds it really annoying when you shake your leg. He knows that you can’t help it, but it bothers him so bad! When you start to shake your leg he'll place his hand on your thigh to stop it. If you keep shaking your leg then he takes it one step higher and straight up sits on your lap. 

 

Niall

You get so annoyed when you see him pick at his lips. You don't know why it bothers you so much but, it does. When you see him pick at his lips you pull his hand away and hold it. You don't really know any other way to keep him from doing it. 

 

Harry

It really annoys him when you roll yours eyes. It's something you do a lot and most of the time you don't even know you're doing it. He doesn't understand why this annoys him so much, he just knows that when he sees you roll your eyes he gets agitated. 

 

Sorry they're so short! They were a lot longer when I typed them out in google docs!


	42. You Play Minecraft Together

Liam  
You were really into playing Mine craft. It was your all time favorite game. He came home one day to you laying on your back with the dog on your stomach and a controller in your hands.  
"What are you playing, Babe?" He asked moving your feet onto his lap.   
"Mind craft, why?"   
"Can you teach me?" He asked looking at you.  
You smiled at him and handed him another controller. You saved your game and switched to multiplayer and explained what everything was as you two played for hours.

Harry  
"Oops! Sorry!" You said again. Harry was slowly teaching you how to play Mine craft. Only problem was you kept destroying everything he built. He never got mad about it.   
"It's okay, Love. It's just a game. I can always rebuild it." Is all he would say to you. You felt awful about it but you really wanted to learn.

Niall  
He had heard the boys talking about how awesome the game was and just had to try it out himself. You were quite good at the game yourself, but you wanted to see him play it. You sat down with him one night and played with him. He was really good for it being his first time playing. You two were constantly trying to see who could build the better house.

Zayn  
You both beloved the game and were always playing it. You liked to build water falls while he would turn around and ruin it with lava. You two would try and destroy each other's houses and kill each other's animals.

Louis  
Neither of you really like the game. It was really just something you played when you were extremely bored. You guys would just kind of walk around and fly. 

 

 

Sorry it's so short. I got the idea from playing Minecraft with my sister over the weekend. She's slowly teaching me about it so if anything is wrong I apologises.


	43. How You Met

Louis

 

You and Louis actually met at a P!nk concert. He was taking one of his little sisters and you had finally found free time to go. You both had front row seats. His sister had dropped her phone and you bent down to retreive it for her. When you handed her the phone you noticed who her and her brother were. You were a little afraid to do anything that would later embarrass you. Louis was your favorite One Direction boy and here he was standing right next you. The both of you started to talk and by the end of the concert you two had planned to meet for coffee the next day.

 

 

Liam

 

You were looking for a new snap back since your old one got stolen. You were in the only hat store in your area. As you were trying on different hats, you heard a loud laugh. You turned around and saw two boys being obnoxiously loud. You just ignored them and went back to trying on hats. 

"I think this one looks great on you." Someone said from beside you. 

You turned around and saw one of the loud boys. You blushed when you saw it was Liam Payne, your biggest crush for 3 years.

"Um, thanks." You said turning back around to face the mirror.

"Do you collect hats or something?" He asked, leaning on the wall next to you.

"No my old one got stolen at work." You said quietly.

He smiled and you smiled back. After you paid for the hat you and Liam went and got lunch together.

 

 

Niall

You were finally able to go to your town's fair. You're always busy on fair days so you took the day off. You had been riding rides all day long and eating the best fair food. You've always wanted to ride the farris wheel, but you were slightly afraid of heights. It was getting dark out and you were getting cold and bored. Finally you decided to ride the farris wheel before you went home. You sat in the seat alone.

"Excsue me miss, all the other seats are taken. I was wondering if I could sit with you." You heard an irish accent say.

You turned to face him and saw your celebrity crush, Niall Horan. You were speechless and could only nod your head. He smiled and sat down next to you. It was fairly quiet the beginning of the ride.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Y/N, your's?" You asked kindly.

He smiled. "I'm Niall."

You two made small conversation for a while. You had planned on leaving after that ride, but Niall asked you to go on some more rides with him. You couldn't say no so you ended up spending the rest of the night with Niall, wearing his sweeter.

 

 

Zayn

 

You were sitting on a park bench trying to get your emotions in check. You had just been dumped, and over a text. You were wiping your eyes when someone sat down next to you. You heard sniffling but it wasn't coming from you. You turned your head and saw Zayn Malik sitting next to you with tears dripping off his cheeks. He was playing with a ring in his hand. The same ring you've seen on his girlfriend Perrie Edwards. 

"Did she break it off?" You asked gently. 

He looked over at you and you nodded towards the ring.

He sniffled. "Yeah, she said she just wasn't ready."

"What about you?" He asked.

"He just broke up with me over a text." You said wiping your eyes again.

He nodded and looked down at the ring again. He sighed and stood up, putting the ring in his pocket. He turned to face you. 

"Well there's no use crying over the past now is there?" He asked holding his hand out to you. 

You hesitently took it and stood up. 

"Want to get a coffee or something?" He asked. You nodded.

 

 

Harry

 

You were a caddy at the local golf course. It was the perfect job for you because you basically lived at the golf course anyway. Today you were caddy for none other than Harry Styles. Only your biggest cursh ever! You were a little nervous at first but he slowly made the nerves go away. He would ask you what club he should use and talk to you about everything from golf to music. He stayed 'til after your shift and took you out to dinner.

 

 

Sorry they're short! I did this real quick. No hate towards Perrie! I love Zerrie so much! They're gonna live a long and happy life together! Enjoy!


	44. How You Met

Louis

 

You and Louis actually met at a P!nk concert. He was taking one of his little sisters and you had finally found free time to go. You both had front row seats. His sister had dropped her phone and you bent down to retreive it for her. When you handed her the phone you noticed who her and her brother were. You were a little afraid to do anything that would later embarrass you. Louis was your favorite One Direction boy and here he was standing right next you. The both of you started to talk and by the end of the concert you two had planned to meet for coffee the next day.

 

 

Liam

 

You were looking for a new snap back since your old one got stolen. You were in the only hat store in your area. As you were trying on different hats, you heard a loud laugh. You turned around and saw two boys being obnoxiously loud. You just ignored them and went back to trying on hats. 

"I think this one looks great on you." Someone said from beside you. 

You turned around and saw one of the loud boys. You blushed when you saw it was Liam Payne, your biggest crush for 3 years.

"Um, thanks." You said turning back around to face the mirror.

"Do you collect hats or something?" He asked, leaning on the wall next to you.

"No my old one got stolen at work." You said quietly.

He smiled and you smiled back. After you paid for the hat you and Liam went and got lunch together.

 

 

Niall

You were finally able to go to your town's fair. You're always busy on fair days so you took the day off. You had been riding rides all day long and eating the best fair food. You've always wanted to ride the farris wheel, but you were slightly afraid of heights. It was getting dark out and you were getting cold and bored. Finally you decided to ride the farris wheel before you went home. You sat in the seat alone.

"Excsue me miss, all the other seats are taken. I was wondering if I could sit with you." You heard an irish accent say.

You turned to face him and saw your celebrity crush, Niall Horan. You were speechless and could only nod your head. He smiled and sat down next to you. It was fairly quiet the beginning of the ride.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Y/N, your's?" You asked kindly.

He smiled. "I'm Niall."

You two made small conversation for a while. You had planned on leaving after that ride, but Niall asked you to go on some more rides with him. You couldn't say no so you ended up spending the rest of the night with Niall, wearing his sweeter.

 

 

Zayn

 

You were sitting on a park bench trying to get your emotions in check. You had just been dumped, and over a text. You were wiping your eyes when someone sat down next to you. You heard sniffling but it wasn't coming from you. You turned your head and saw Zayn Malik sitting next to you with tears dripping off his cheeks. He was playing with a ring in his hand. The same ring you've seen on his girlfriend Perrie Edwards. 

"Did she break it off?" You asked gently. 

He looked over at you and you nodded towards the ring.

He sniffled. "Yeah, she said she just wasn't ready."

"What about you?" He asked.

"He just broke up with me over a text." You said wiping your eyes again.

He nodded and looked down at the ring again. He sighed and stood up, putting the ring in his pocket. He turned to face you. 

"Well there's no use crying over the past now is there?" He asked holding his hand out to you. 

You hesitently took it and stood up. 

"Want to get a coffee or something?" He asked. You nodded.

 

 

Harry

 

You were a caddy at the local golf course. It was the perfect job for you because you basically lived at the golf course anyway. Today you were caddy for none other than Harry Styles. Only your biggest cursh ever! You were a little nervous at first but he slowly made the nerves go away. He would ask you what club he should use and talk to you about everything from golf to music. He stayed 'til after your shift and took you out to dinner.

 

 

Sorry they're short! I did this real quick. No hate towards Perrie! I lvoe Zerrie so uch! They're gonna live a long and happy life together! Enjoy!


	45. His Reaction To His Band Mates Bullying You

Louis

His first reaction was to be shocked. He had never believed you when you told him that his band mates hated you and had no problem telling you that. You and him were over at Liam's house for a cookout and he happened to walk into the living room when Liam had you shoved up against the wall. 

"Hey!" Louis yelled. 

He ran over and pulled you inro his arms. "If you ever touch her again I won't hesitate to break your face." You and Louis left to go home and the whole way he couldn't stop apologising. 

 

Zayn

He didn't think anybody would have a problem with you. They liked Perrie, so why did they have a problem with you? His reaction was a bit delayed if you ask him. He didn't know how to react when he saw Harry back hand you across the face. After everyone had left the room he walked over to you and asked if you were okay and got you ice. Later that day when he saw Harry the first thing he did was slap him as hard as he could. 

"How do you think Y/N felt?" He said then walked away.

 

Liam

He knew you would lie about something like this. He just didn't want to believe that his band mates, his best friends, would do something like this. He never actually saw any of it happen because as soon as you told him what was going on he made sure you and the boys were never around each other. You weren't allowed to have their numbers anymore either.

 

Harry

He's not a voilent person, everyone knows that. You had told him multiple times what was going on but he just told you they were messing around. When you would show him the bruises he would jst say they can be a little rough sometimes and that he would talk to them about it. And he did. He told them not to be so rough with you. That only made them do it more.

 

Niall

He was livid when he saw Zayn shove you to the ground. You never told him what they were doing because you didn't want him to hate his band mates. He didn't know who to be more mad at, them, or you. He went over and shoved Zayn away.

"Don't ever come near her again!" He yelled before helping you up and leaving.


	46. His Reaction To His Band Mates Bullying You

Louis

His first reaction was to be shocked. He had never believed you when you told him that his band mates hated you and had no problem telling you that. You and him were over at Liam's house for a cookout and he happened to walk into the living room when Liam had you shoved up against the wall. 

"Hey!" Louis yelled. 

He ran over and pulled you inro his arms. "If you ever touch her again I won't hesitate to break your face." You and Louis left to go home and the whole way he couldn't stop apologising. 

 

Zayn

He didn't think anybody would have a problem with you. They liked Perrie, so why did they have a problem with you? His reaction was a bit delayed if you ask him. He didn't know how to react when he saw Harry back hand you across the face. After everyone had left the room he walked over to you and asked if you were okay and got you ice. Later that day when he saw Harry the first thing he did was slap him as hard as he could. 

"How do you think Y/N felt?" He said then walked away.

 

Liam

He knew you would lie about something like this. He just didn't want to believe that his band mates, his best friends, would do something like this. He never actually saw any of it happen because as soon as you told him what was going on he made sure you and the boys were never around each other. You weren't allowed to have their numbers anymore either.

 

Harry

He's not a voilent person, everyone knows that. You had told him multiple times what was going on but he just told you they were messing around. When you would show him the bruises he would jst say they can be a little rough sometimes and that he would talk to them about it. And he did. He told them not to be so rough with you. That only made them do it more.

 

Niall

He was livid when he saw Zayn shove you to the ground. You never told him what they were doing because you didn't want him to hate his band mates. He didn't know who to be more mad at, them, or you. He went over and shoved Zayn away.

"Don't ever come near her again!" He yelled before helping you up and leaving.


	47. He Treats You Bad In Front Of Fans Part 2

Louis

When you got home Louis stomped off somewhere upstairs. You didn't want to bother him and risk pissing him off even more so you sat everything down in a corner for now. You went into the bathroom to inspect your arm. It was already starting to bruise a little. You sighed trying to find your cover up. 

"Y/N?" You heard a soft voice say.

You turned around and saw Louis leaning in the bathroom door way. He had a sad look on his face.

"Yeah?" You asked after a few seconds. 

He walked over to you and held your arm in a loose grip. He placed a soft kiss to the bruising area and pulled you into a hug. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise how harsh I was being today." He said into your hair.

 

 

Harry

You woke up on the sofa with the television on low. You were still in the clothes you wore to the movies. You sat there trying to wake up a bit more when you heard soft humming coming from the kitchen. You got up and followed the humming. You saw Harry making your favorite breakfast and some orange juice. 

"Y/N, you scared me!" He said when he turned around. 

You mumbled a quiet sorry and sat down. He came over with breakfast for you two and sat down across from you. 

"I'm really sorry about last night. Nothing excuses how I acted. " He said shaking his head. 

"I forgive you." You said with a smile and started eating.

 

 

Zayn

A few fans came over and helped you up after Zayn had walked away. You had thanked them and finished walking home. When you finally walked through the door, you were attacked in a hug by a frantic Zayn. 

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe I pushed you and left you out there a lone!" He said, refusing to let you go. 

He pulled away and held you at arms length, looking you up and down. "You didn't get hurt or anything did you?" He asked.

"No, you have very nice fans by the way." You said before walking away.

 

 

Niall

"Stop it!" You yelled as soon as you two were out of the place. 

You pulled away from him and stood back.

"Y/N, let's go!" He said trying to reach for you. 

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you until you go apologize to them!" You said pointing towards the restaurant. 

He looked behind you towards the building before looking back at you.

"And if you ever treat me like that again, so help me god-" He cut you off with a kiss. 

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I would act like this." He said. 

You watched as he went inside and came out a few minutes later. You watched as he walked over to the few fans that saw everything and apologized to them as well. 

 

 

Liam

When you didn't get up right away you noticed his slightly worried expression. You tried to stand up but could only hold your stomach as you tried to steady your breathing. Liam really had a hard kick. He quickly came over and slowly helped you into a slouching standing position. 

"Come on, Babe, we have to get you to the hospital. Something could be really wrong." He said helping you walk as fast as you could. 

"I'm so sorry, Y/N. I don't know what came over me." He said the last part more to himself than you.

"I'd kick you in the balls so you'd know how my stomach feels, but I don't want you to feel how bad it hurts." You said slightly wheezing. 

He held you closer murmuring 'I'm sorry's into your hair the rest of the way to the car.


	48. The Horrible Author's Note O.O

Okay well for starters I will be deleting the author's note probably tomorrow, if not it'll sadly end up staying here. :/

Okay so, I post my preferences on here (AO3) and another site called Wattpad and a recently (like last night or this morning) someone commented on my preferences on here saying how she was offended by my preference "You Fight With His Ex And He Takes Her Side" . She's a big Taylor Swift fan and the fact that I said I liked all the girls except Taylor had offended her. 

I just want to let all my lovely and supportive readers know that I don't like Taylor, in fact I hate her with a burning passion, but, I don't mean to offend anybody by that or any of my other comments. If I do happen to offend you then I apologize. I don't want to offend anybody or hurt anyone's feelings. Just please just stop reading then. I don't want nasty comments about it and I know you don't want to see nasty comments about the people you idolize and I'm sorry if you do see nasty comments like that. 

Just please I'd rather you stop reading and accept my apology here and now rather than make a big deal about it later. Thanks for reading and supporting me.


	49. 45. Another Band Member Tells Him Your Depressed Part One

Harry

 

You couldn't believe that after all this time, you were able to hide the pills. It wasn't even that you were trying to hide them or anything. You just never thought to tell anybody. When Zayn came downstairs with the bottel in his hand you turned red.  
"Have you told, Harry?" He asked. You just shook your head no. "Are you going to tell him?" He asked with an accusing look on his face. Once again you just shook your head no.

"Why not? He has a right to know." You didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of this.

"I just don't really think it matters. Weather he knows or not, I'll still be depressed." Zayn gave you a hard stare, "either you tell him, or I will."

 

Louis

 

People already thought you were a freak and hated you because you were in a happy relationship with Louis. The last thing you wanted was for the world to know you were depressed. You didn't want Louis to know either. He'd break up with you just like your last boyfriend did. When Liam dropped the little orange bottle in your lap, you froze. You waited and waited for the jokes and mean names to start. But when you looked up at Liam all you saw was sadness. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want to get made fun of for this too." You mumbled looking back down.

"Does Louis at least know.?" He sat down next to you.  
"No..." You trailed off, "I didn't want him to break up with me because of it." A tear slid down your cheek.

"He wouldn't do that and if you don't believe me then you'll find out soon." He stood up, taking the pills, and walked away.

 

Zayn

You actually told Niall on your own. You two were having a confession night and telling him you were depressed was yours. He didn't say anything. He just hugged you. You don't know why you never told anyone, you just didn't. You dind't really think it was anybody's business but yours. Niall told you a few minutes later during a movie that he text Zayn about your confession.

 

Niall

 

Harry seemed more surprised when he found out, than you did when the doctors told you. You thought it was a little over-dramatic when he started crying. When he starting babying you, you drew the line.

"How come you haven't told Niall?" He asked. 

"Because it's nobody's business but mine." You replied easily.

"But, what if you have kids and they get depression from you?" He asked. You just rolled your eyes and sighed.

"I'm gonna tell Niall" Harry said with determination.

"Okay." Was your simple reply.

 

Liam

 

"How long have you had it?" Louis asked looking away from the television.

"Since I was 11, I think." You said, not looking away from your book.

"What's it like?" He asked quietly.

You thought for a minute, " it's like some days you're okay and other days you feel nothing at all. Like you just want to curl up in bed and disappear..." You trail off.

"Can I tell Liam?" He asked.

"I'd rather you not. He worries too much. He'd probably think I'm dying." You said, closing your book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I'll get part two up, hopefully, by the weekend. :)


	50. Another Band Member Tells Him You're Depressed Part Two

Harry (His POV)

I have to admit I was kind of sad that Y/N didn't tell me herself. I mean it doesn't make a difference. I'm still completely in love with her. But just the way Zayn worded everything when he told me.

"You know it doesn't change anything, right?" I asked quietly.

"What doesn't?" She looked confused. I held her hand in mine.

"Your depression. I'm still in love with you." I said softly. She smiled her beautiful smile and snuggled into my side.

 

Louis (His POV)

I didn't know weather to laugh because of how absurd it sounded or cry because Y/N really thought I'd break up with her over something that's not even in our control. Hearing Liam tell me all the things she said and then seeing the pills just about killed me. When I finally got home I found Y/N curled up on the sofa sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I gently moved behind her and held her tightly to me. I could never leave her.

 

Zayn (His POV)

At first I thought he meant she was just sad because I wasn't there. Then I saw the pills. It really surprised me. Y/N always seems so happy and smiley. I decided to do some research just to know more about depression. From what I had read, there wasn't much I could do to help her. It's just something that happens. 

"Did you take your pills today?" I asked Y/N when she came into the kitchen.

She froze for a second still not used to me knowing, "Yeah, when I got up I did." She smiled.

 

Niall (His POV) 

When Harry burst into my house screaming something about Y/N, I was concerned. After 10 minutes he finally calmed down enough to tell me what was wrong. I'm not going to lie, I was kind of mad that she wouldn't tell me something like her having depression. But the more I think about it, the more I think that I'd do the same thing.

"How long have you had it?" I asked her one night.

"Since I was 11 years old." She replied quietly.

I just nodded and turned my focus back to the television.

 

Liam (His POV)

When Louis told me she didn't want me to know and why I didn't know weather to laugh or be offended. I don't know why she would think I would be so over dramatic. I wasn't the over dramatic type. I can understand why she wouldn't want me to know, it was kind of personal. I just went on like nothing was wrong, I let her keep her secret.

 

Part two is here!! Sorry it took so long! :)


	51. You Kidnap Him Part One

Liam

There weren't many times in his life where he was truly scared to death. When he was fully conscious, a massive throbbing ache was in his head.

"Do you want some Advil? I hit your head pretty hard. Sorry about that by the way, you struggled a lot so I had to do something."

He was completely speechless. It was sinking in that this wasn't a joke; he was actually kidnapped.

"You were passed out for about 32 hours. You must be pretty hungry." He couldn't see who was talking, but he knew it must've been a female.

"Here." A fork with mashed potatoes was held in front of his mouth. He didn't realize until now how hungry he was.

"I can't let you feed yourself so..." The voice trailed off. It was silent for what felt like hours.

"Why?" It was barely a whisper but, he finally said something.

"Because I love you." Is all the voice said.

 

Zayn

 

He felt a soft touch on his forehead when he finally came to. He looked around but saw blackness. It didn't take long for him to realize he was blind folded. His heartbeat picked up as did his breathing.

"Shh..." A soft voice shushed him as a hand ran through his hair.

"You're okay. Just rest, it's been a hectic day for you." The voice spoke quietly.

"Where am I?! Who are you!?" he said frantically.

"You're in your new home." The voice spoke from above him.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but right now you need to calm down, okay?" The voice spoke before he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

Niall

 

"I-is it money you want?" He asked again.

"Silly boy, I've already told you I don't want money."

"Then what do you want?" He asked, trying to free his hands from their confinement. He had been kidnapped after leaving a store late one night. It feels like it's been forever but from the clock on the wall he's only been here for a day and a half.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" The voice questioned.

He sighed, "I just want to be let go." He hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Niall, but that's the one thing I can't give you."

 

Louis

 

He knew he had to stay calm. He can't freak out, not now. He wasn't that worried about his kidnapper hurting him because, from what he saw, his kidnapper was merely a girl. A fragile looking one at that.

"You'll never get away with this." He said softly.

"I'm pretty confident." She said quietly.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked, his eyes following her shadow.

She stopped, "Because I love you."

He shook his head, "You can't love someone you don't know."

She walked closer to him, "But I do know you, Louis, I know you very well." She sounded almost anxious.

"And I only hope that you can get to know me so you can love me, too." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

 

Harry

 

He had experience in this kind of thing. He knew he wouldn't be here very long. He just sat still and let the girl finish tying his hands and legs to the chair he was sat in. 

"Are you comfortable? Is the duct tape too tight?" He was kind of confused as to why she cared/

"They're fine." he said looking up at her. She stood there for a moment longer before sitting down next to him.

"You're not holding me here for a ransom, are you?" He asked.

"No, no, never... I just, well, I just... wanted you. I love you and I knew I'd never meet you or get your attention, so..."

"You kidnapped me." He finished for her.

"Yeah." She said quietly.


	52. Please Read. It's Very Important

I know that some of my readers are quite young and easily influenced. I just want all of you to know that some of the behavior in some of my preferences are completely wrong and unacceptable. You should never abuse anybody in any type of way. It's wrong and sick and should never happen. I've been a victim of different types of abuse and forgave the person almost every time. And I was stupid to do that. It's never okay no matter what anybody says. If they say they're sorry or that they didn't mean to or that it'll never happen again, don't believe them. They might change but don't take that risk. Don't be like the girls in some of my writings. They're wrong and stupid for forgiving their abusers. Keep in mind though that its not only boys that can be abusive. Girls can be too. And either day its wrong. I'm sorry it took me this long to realise that my writing might influence my readers in negative ways. Thank you Barry for bringing this fact to my attention. Thank you all for reading this.


	53. You Kidnap Him Part Two

Liam

He had been here for three weeks now. He had convinced her to tell him her name, saying if she knew his it was only fair for him to know her's. In these three weeks he had actually gotten to know Y/N. He's had plenty of opportunities to escape. She leaves the door unlocked at all times and doesn't tie him up anymore. She's had guests over and he could have yelled for help. He's no longer scared of her or what she planned to do to him. 

The only thing he's scared of is the fact that he's falling in love with her. He doesn't want to love her. She's kidnapped him, taken him away from his life, against his will. He tries to think of Sophia, but when he does Y/N invades his mind. He knows he shouldn't love his kidnapper, but when she walks in the room he can't help but to feel at home. 

 

 

Zayn

He refuses to talk. She tries to start conversation all the time or ask him questions, but he just stares at her. It's been one month and he's afraid if he doesn't talk soon then he'll forget how to. He feels guilty and mean when she walks away with a sad, defeated look on her face when he won't open his mouth, but at the same time he feels like she deserves it. She had practically told him her whole life story when she would come down to feed him or ask if needed anything or to untie him for a few hours. 

He learned why she was so attached to him and why she felt so safe just hearing his voice. He thought she exaggerated some parts until one afternoon. He heard heavy knocking coming from outside his door. Y/N answer the door and he immediately heard yelling from a male voice. 

"God, can you ever answer your fucking phone!?" He sounded beyond pissed. 

"I'm sorry, I just didn't hear it-" Y/N was cut off by the sound of something being thrown.

The sound of whimpering or crying could faintly be heard by Zayn. It made him cringe. The yelling went on for what felt like hours before he heard a door slam shut and silence follow it. After a few minutes he saw his door open and Y/N walk in with her head down and a plate in her hand. 

"Sorry it took so long. A visitor stopped by." She spoke so quietly he almost couldn't hear her. 

He wanted to ask what all the yelling was about. He wanted to ask her so many things. When she set the plate down he grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. She turned to look at him with a look of confusion on her face. That's when he saw the decent sized red mark already forming into a bruise on her cheek. She noticed what he was staring at. 

"It always happens when I don't answer the phone." She whispered.

He leaned up and ever so gently kissed the bruised cheek. He pulled away only to see her eye wet with unshed tears and a small smile on her face.

 

 

Niall

She was a talker. For a month and a half her voice is the only one he's heard. And the scary thing? He wasn't too sad about it. She had a beautiful voice that he truly loved hearing. She talked about every topic possible. Her favorite thing to talk about was animals. She absolutely loved animals. He'd seen her own pets many times while here.

He can remember the first time he met her pet bunny. He had woken up to find a tiny bunny laying on his chest staring at him. He thought it was the cutest bunny ever, and he doesn't even like them all that much. Y/N had come running in all frantic. She was so caring about animals. He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

He was slowly becoming very fond of Y/N. And he hated it. But he couldn't stop it. 

 

 

Louis

 

She hoped enough. It's been two months and Louis can't get her out of his head! It's not like he just woke up one day and thought to himself 'Oh hey I'm in love with Y/N!'. No. It was a slow progressive thing. And he hated it. He was supposed to be in love with Eleanor!

His thoughts were interrupted when she walked in the room dress a beautiful dress and shoes. Of course she always looked beautiful to Louis. She stood there looking nervous.

"Um, I'm going to untie you. I've got to leave for a bit and I don't want you to be stuck in here all night. P-please don't leave though." The last part was barely a whisper.

"Where are you going?" She couldn't be that dressed up just to go to the store.   
She looked down at her feet. "My friend set me up on a blind date..." She was starting to blush.

She can't possibly be going on a date! He loved her! He suddenly felt very protective of Y/N. After she untied him he pulled her down into a searing kiss. When he pulled away she stood on wobbly legs and a flustered face. He felt satisfied now.

 

 

Harry

 

It didn't even feel like he was kidnapped. She was so sweet to him, always talked to him so he wasn't lonely, got him whatever he needed, made him laugh; a lot. He'd been held captive for four months. He did wonder if anybody was worried or looking for him. But he only thought about that when he was alone, which wasn't often. He loved her company. She was truly a lovely girl and he was truly falling for her. He knew that he'd at least like her. He likes anybody that's nice to him. And Y/N was more than nice to him. She was perfect.

She was telling him a story from her childhood, but he wasn't paying attention. He was busy watching her. How her lips formed the words, how she talked with her hands, how much expression she showed when telling a story or listening. She was all he wanted to think about anymore. This time, he didn't mind being kidnapped.


End file.
